Sense of Duty
by DesiringPirates
Summary: COMPLETE finally! The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son to son. For over hundreds of years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job.
1. Prologue

Title: Sense of Duty

Author: desiringpirates

Rated: M

Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth

Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son to son. For over hundreds of years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job . . .

Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Pearl back.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Prologue

This is a time-honored tradition, one that is not to be taken lightly. In this book, it holds all the stories, the rules and guidelines. It holds the true beginning of piracy, holds the secrets of the deep. Venture in too farand you may never get out.

Only one family has the honor, and the right to guard the Code. Only one family can protect the darkest and dangerous untold stories; only one family can have that right.

"That's why I hand this over to you, son. With this key, you can unlock the book, and let all the wonders be known. But! Only when you need it . . . you got that?"

Teague Sparrow nodded, and threaded the key on a leather cord and tied it around his neck. His father gave him a warm smile. Teague pushed him down on his bed, and handed him his glass of vodka.

"Thank you, my son." The old man took a sip of the potato juice and coughed, and was not able to stop. Teague looked on worriedly, and handed him a piece of cloth. "No use, son. I'm dying!" His father smiled and weakly laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

That night, Teague walked out of his father's room at Shipwreck Cove, a solemn look on his face. The Pirate Lords looked up at him, and sang a morbid song of death. The next day, the old Code Keeper was buried as the new Code Keeper took up his post.

Teague was soon married. Only - _only_ - because it was tradition that the Code Keeper married. What he did in bed, his or in others, no one paid any mind to at all After a year, his wife had gotten with child, his child, and nine months later a son was born.

Teague tried to stay on land, tried to act as a father and the Keeper of the Code. But the sea called to him, he could not stop his blood from boiling whenever he thought about sailing on the blue. Against his wife's wishes . . . not that he cared about them in the beginning, he set his crew up and sailed around the coast of Africa .

Over the next few years, whenever he sailed in for meetings or just to put up his boots, he tried to talk to his son. He tried to get to know him. But the boy avoided him, fought him, or just ignored him whenever he talked to him. There were some moments that Teague could swear he got through to Jack, but then Jack would use his words against him or go off and do whatever he wanted.

When Jack turned fifteen and got caught up inside of a wife of one of the Pirate Lords, Teague gave up. He went back to the sea until he was too old to travel on the water.

When he got back to Shipwreck Cove, he learned that his wife had died about five years before.And his only son left piracy to pursue a career in merchant sailing - for the East India Trading Company.Teague took up his chair in the court room and strung on his guitar, seemingly unfazed by the changes.

Ten years after, his son had washed up on shore and came up to see him. He had been branded 'Pirate', and his ship had been stolen from him. Mutiny, as a young age. Teague felt a stab of sympathy for his son, and as a father, he gave him a gift or two.

The first gift was a slap - upside his head Then Teague showed him his beached vessel, and handed over the crew to go with it. Five years later, he would learn that Jackie had lost it in a battle.

Various stories of his son floated among the pirates, tales of sacking ports without shot and winning his ship back from Barbossa, who was a cursed skeleton. One name that never had been heard before, was brought up and caught Teague's interest, was a young woman's.

Teague did not know what stories to believe, but he heard the one about the Curse of the Black Pearl many times, enough to believe it.

A year later, Teague received horrible news. His only son, the one he was proud of even though he never really knew him, was dead. By the Kraken.

Teague spent the day in his room, alone, and tried to recall all the happy memories he had of his son. All he could think of were all the memories that did not include him in them.

Almost a year later, his son had sailed up with his crew on the Black Pearl. Teague knew all along that his son was not done with living his life. He just had to get out of hell, and back in the world, and that one name he heard before came back up: Elizabeth Swann.

When he met the lass, he thought she was darling, daring, and smart to boot too. No wonder Jack had elected her King.

But Teague noticed something behind his son's eyes, whenever he allowed himself to look over at the new King. And Teague knew, immediately, what it was. Loneliness.

"It's not living forever, Jackie." He had told his son. "It's about living forever . . . with yerself."

His son nodded, and for once Teague knew that he heard him.

But now his son was gone. And Elizabeth Swann, who had grown on him, was the only link to him that Teague had left. So one night, when he knew that he would no longer be with the world, he had pressed the key to the book in her hand and whispered only one name: "Jackie."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth Swann gripped the leather cord in her hand, watching as a borrowed crew member rowed her into Tortuga . Wherever she asked, whoever she asked, everything had pointed toward Tortuga . That was where she was going to find Jack.

And sure enough, as she stepped up onto the dock and threw a few shillings to the pirate who rowed her here, she looked up and found the _Black Pearl _anchored.


	2. Chapter 1: Empty Dreams

Title: Sense of Duty

Author: desiringpirates

Rated: M

Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth

Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son to son. For over hundreds of years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job . . .

Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Pearl back.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Chapter One: Empty Dreams

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, was currently in a very, very good mood. With a wench under each arm, a drink in his hand, and the Black Pearl . . . with the very big bed in the Captain's Cabin . . . was waiting for him. After depositing Barbossa and his blasted monkey on an uncharted, unescapable island, he had made his way to Tortuga to relax and heal.

Giselle ran a hand over his chest and smiled up at him, and he knew what she intended to do when he got them all to himself in his cabin. Scarlett bit his earlobe, making Jack know that she didn't mind the extra company. Jack's grin grew wide, and he led them up the gangplank to the Pearl . Gibbs' eyes grew wide and he gave a nod to Jack as he watched his Captain take his company into the privacy of his own cabin.

After a few more glasses of wine, and a few sweet words of persuasion, Jack sat back in his chair, watching the two strumpets lay on his bunk. Giselle was on top; her being the most powerful one, the two ladies were flushed up against each other. Scarlett kissed her down her neck, and Giselle slipped two fingers inside of her. All the while, they threw glances over at the Captain to make sure that he was watching and enjoying.

Captain Jack remained in his chair, watching his little show, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. _Funny, _he thought to himself, _I was in the mood for it before. _Scarlett let out a throaty scream, and Jack stood up. Maybe if he joined in on the fun, he would feel better.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Later, Jack laid naked in his bunk, staring out of the window to the moon. It hung high, bathing the cabin in a silver glow. The Captain looked to his right, where the two whores laid - spent, and wrapped up in one another - and grimaced.

_Not the same anymore, is it? _Not for the first time that night, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He should be sleeping now, glowing in his victory of bedding not one, but two women at the same time. But instead he still felt . . . empty. Ever since he had come back from Davy Jones' locker, all he has been feeling was . . . empty.

The rum that once burned a lovely trail down his throat was now tasteless, and cold. The sun that once burned his skin and caressed him when he sat on the deck was now hated. And now, the company of a woman - two women, even - just never satisfied him.

His dreams, which were once full of adventure and treasure; even the occasional dream of bedding a Governor's daughter, were no longer showing. When he slept, it was black - just black. Dreamless sleep, and Jack wanted his dreams back. It should be the one thing that kept him going, but instead left him empty.

He got up from the bed and bent down, grabbing his breeches and pulling them on. Next his boots, then his hat, and he grabbed a bottle of rum and walked out of the cabin. He stood at the rail and stared out at the port of Tortuga - which with all it's lights and smells and company used to excite him. After a few sips of rum, his first mate and good friend came to stand right next to him.

"Rough night?" Gibbs smirked, eyeing the new suck marks on his Captain's skin. "Thought at one point a fight broke out in there."

"It was nothing." Jack took a pull from the bottle and grimaced. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Gibbs did not miss the coldness in Jack's voice, and decided to keep the conversation strictly business. When his Captain was in this sort of mood, he thought it best to not bother him too much. "So after Tortuga where is we heading?"

Jack handed the bottle to Gibbs, giving up on trying to taste it, and went to go back into his cabin. He just wanted to be alone. "Wherever ye want, Gibbs. You choose."

Gibbs took a deep sip from the bottle his Captain handed him and continued to look out over Tortuga . In a few moments, he heard some words of complaint and the red headed wench was pushed out of the cabin.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"Alright, Ladies, up and out." Jack ordered, pulling the two whores out of the bed. They complained, but when Jack threw some coin at them they stayed quiet and got dressed.

Scarlett had reached the door first, and turned to look back at Jack. "Ye come back and visit me, ya here?" Jack nodded, and watched as Scarlett waited for Giselle to get her shoe on. But when the blonde went to leave, Jack grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stay. With a jealous cry, Scarlett was pushed out of the cabin and locked out.

Giselle did not say anything at first, she was confused as to why the Captain wanted her to stay - and stood with her back to him. But he was slowly stroking her hair, touching it with gentleness and sighing. When she finally turned to him and showed him her face, the open and obviously hurt look on his face closed off, and he pushed her toward the door and out.

_Damn you. _Jack cursed himself. _Just the sight of blonde hair, and ye get weak? What happened to you?_

Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to his table and sat down on one of the chairs. He touched the compass, knowing that if he opened it up it would point somewhere toward Shipwreck Cove - where the King was. Jack drew his hand back and sighed again.

_What has happened to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? _He got up and walked to the window. _He fell in love, fell into despair, and felt more pain than he ever imagined. _

TBC . . . Chapter Two: All Hail the King


	3. Chapter 2: All Hail the King

Title: Sense of Duty

Author: desiringpirates

Rated: M

Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth

Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son to son. For over hundreds of years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job . . .

Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Pearl back.

This is another short chapter, but hopefully the chapters are going to become longer!

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Somebody asked me if there is going to be anymore Teague and Jack problems in the story, and yes there will. Just because someone is dead doesn't mean you still can't have conflict between the two.

Chapter Two: All Hail The King

Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King.

When it had first happened, she never had a chance to get used to it. She had to lead her new subjects to war, then deal with the loss of her new husband. The day after everything, after laying on the beach with her dead husband, after leaving her - well, not hers, not really - after leaving the pirate captain, she had left in a longboat for Shipwreck Cove. It was a long, tiring journey. At long last, Elizabeth had made it to Shipwreck Cove.

Teague Sparrow was the first one to lend a helping hand. He came out to the longboat carrying a blanket, as if he knew she was coming. He helped her up and into a room, drew a bath for her and did not allow anyone to bother her as she rested. Without knowing it, Elizabeth had slept for two days straight.

After she was well rested, Teague started showing her around Shipwreck Cove, showing her all the secret rooms and passageways. He showed her all the places the 'Pirate King' would need to go, showed her what a 'Pirate King' needed to do. It wasn't much, just to glance at the supplies in the little city and make sure she was present at the very lax meetings.

After a few weeks, Elizabeth had grown to trust and honor Teague Sparrow as if he was her own father. He began to teach her from the 'Rules of the Code of the Brethren as set down by the Pirates Bartholomew and Roberts' - also known as, according to Teague, 'The Big Book of Nothingness' - but also known as 'The Code'.

"Every good pirate should know The Code, even though I suspect you are one of the best pirates we got 'round here . . . " Teague said with a smile, sitting back and putting up his feet on the desk. "Now the only thing I gotta teach ya, is how ta drink."

"I already know how. Someone close to both of us has already taught me." Elizabeth answered back with a smile, grabbing the bottle of spiced rum from Teague's hand.

He smiled and held out a hand for her to wait a second. Teague went into his jacket, took out a small can of cinnamon, and sprinkled some into the rum. "Now give it a taste."

Elizabeth loved the extra spiciness, but also the sweetness that the rum had. Between both of them, they had finished off two bottles and found themselves a new drinking partner.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth Swann, King of the Pirates, had watched the Keeper of the Code die. It was late one night, and he had asked for her; he was sweating and complained of a tight chest. She ran to him, her hair sleep tousled and her nightgown dragging on the floor, and took his hand as she reached the bed.

He muttered his son's name, and pressed a key in her hand. Told her that he was proud of her, and he wished he had more time to get to know her more. With tears running down her cheeks, she kissed the older man on top of the head. He groaned in pain, and his grip on her hand loosened.

The residents of Shipwreck Cove set him aflame onto the water, as he wanted, and watched as the waves carried him far out into the ocean.

Elizabeth sighed as she tried to decipher the key in her hands. On the key itself, there was a series of locks, and it looked as though there was a puzzle to it. Only a Sparrow could decipher it, with their naturally born confused minds. She gave up and pocketed it. She only had one mission right now. That was to find Captain Jack Sparrow, tell him the dreadful news of his father's death, and convince him to come back to Shipwreck Cove with her.

It didn't seem like it would be that hard of a thing to do, but Elizabeth knew Jack. He would try to figure out a way that this would benefit him more, or he would agree to go and revenge himself on her in the middle of the trip; or, more horridly, he would refuse the job.

Elizabeth held onto the key given to her by Teague, and told her crew to prepare to leave.


	4. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Title: Sense of Duty  
Author: desiringpirates  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son. For more than a hundred years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the Keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job . . . Will the Pirate King help to convince The Captain to come back to Shipwreck Cove? Is Teague Sparrow's death a part of a plot to bring down the Cove?  
Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Black Pearl back.  
Some of you might have noticed that at the end of the prologue, Elizabeth was looking up at the Pearl . Trust me; I know what I am doing.

Beta: howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Chapter Three: We Meet Again

  
"Cap'n! There's a longboat comin' this way!!" Gibbs pronounced loudly, going to bang on the Captain's door. He heard a smash, a groaned curse, and Gibbs took two steps backwards. "Cap'n, 'nough of the bellyaching and come meet 'em! Might be important . . . or maybe a chance to run someone through?" 

There was a pause. Then Jack opened up the door, and looked at Gibbs. "Ye know who it is, don't ye?" 

Gibbs took two more steps back before answering. "Yes sir, I do." He took another four steps back.

"It be Mrs. Turner, with a message fer ya." 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, Mrs. Turner! Comin' here to give me more grief . . . " 

Gibbs remained behind him at all times, careful to avoid any thrown curses or objects. Gibbs understood the what and the why to Jack's odd behavior. He just hoped that Miss Swa - Mrs. Turner did. Absence making the heart grow bitter, is the truth. It makes the one you can't stop thinking about, the one you hate. 

But Gibbs was sure that his captain hadn't gone to that extreme yet. It only had been about ten months since he last saw her, and he sure kept himself busy. But, on nights when the moon was full and the crew was busy with work or sleeping, Gibbs would walk by Jack's cabin and hear the Captain singing lowly to himself. 

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me . . .  
_

"Mrs. Turner! To what do I owe this pleasure, for lack of a better term?" Jack greeted, loud and overtly cheerful. Gibbs rolled his eyes. 

"I come bearing a most grieving messa-" 

"Bearing more than that, I think." Jack Sparrow commented under his breath - so only Elizabeth and

Gibbs heard him. Gibbs seemed confused for a moment, but Miss - Mrs. Turner seemed to understand him. Lucky her, he thought, being able to comprehend whatever Jack says. 

"Jack, are you drunk?" Elizabeth Turner asked, cocking her eyebrow at him and taking a step back to observe his swaying form. 

Jack smirked. "Aren't I usually? Now, come out with the message." 

"This might be best if we go inside your cabin, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth ignored the cat calls and whistles behind him. 

Jack smirked again. "Don't want the kiddies to see?" He chuckled. "I know ye might 'ave been a bit lonely these past months, lass, but usually ye have to get a man warmed up - " 

"Please, I am not here for that." 

Jack continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "- any normal man would maybe have to get use to the idea of bedding such a fine lady . . ." 

Elizabeth mimicked Jack. "I come here with horrible news, Captain Sparrow, the worst kind -" 

"Although, I am not like most other men, so if ye want I could try and come up to the challenge . . ." 

"Your Father has died." 

Jack Sparrow fell silent. Then he grinned. "Is that all?"

Elizabeth looked taken aback. "Is that all? Jack, your Father has passed on!" 

"And?" Jack motioned for her to follow him to the deck railings. "Been waiting for the old man to croak, personally, he always seemed to be like living dead . . . thought he'd still be kicking around when he was ninety . . . " Jack seemed lost in thought for a split second. "Or maybe he was ninety ... never could tell." 

Elizabeth seemed a little shocked at the fact that Jack handled the news of his father's death with a smile, but she refused to let it show. She had come here to do one thing, and one thing only. 

"Now that ye have relayed the message, it might be best fer ya to leave." 

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm, then he froze, hardening on the spot for a second before looking into her face for the first time since she stepped on board. His eyes that were guarded, softened up as soon as she had made contact with him. Then belief, realizing that this wasn't a rum induced dream (if he could have any); then guarded again, as if afraid he showed too much. 

"Jack . . . " Elizabeth began softly, remembering that this was the very same spot that they had said goodbye. "Please. Ten minutes in your cabin, I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Jack's eyes warmed. "Official Cove business, of course." She quickly added on. 

With a nod, he let go of the railing and motioned for her to follow him below deck. "Of course, yer majesty." 

He walked, noticing that part of the crew was forming a small line outside his cabin. He dismissed them with a wave, and a smirk - they wanted to see if the Captain might 'woo' the King. Sad to say, most of the crew, the old loyal ones, knew better. 

Elizabeth watched as Jack jiggled the handle and opened the door, and braced herself. It was the first time that she had ever been in Jack's cabin, and she hated to admit to herself that she was a little nervous. The Captain had been acting odder than usual (as far as she could tell from her arrival) and if she got alone with him . . . no telling what he would do. 

(J)(E)(J)(E) 

And he did nothing. Captain Sparrow sat at his desk, pulled out a map, and began reading it over. For a while, there was a silence, in which Elizabeth looked around the cabin. She stood only in the middle, wringing her hands nervously and staring at Jack's back. 

"So what is the emergency? Jest missed me?" Jack asked, turning around in his chair to smirk at her. 

_Yes. _"No. I am here to tell you that due to the recent departure of one Captain Teague Sparrow, the next of kin -" 

"Which would be me, I presume?"

Elizabeth didn't break her stride. "- would be the next person to be the keeper of the Pirata Codex." 

Jack stared at her. "The Pirate Code?" he asked. 

Elizabeth nodded, and waited for Jack to say something else. The silence in the room became unbearable, as Jack stared at her with disbelief in his chocolate colored eyes. Elizabeth tried not to fidget, and succeeded, until Jack let out a laugh so loud that she had to take a few steps back from him. 

"Ye mean to tell me that ye want me to come back to Shipwreck Cove, sit in a small room and learn the Code and all it's . . . things . . . so I could be the next Keeper?" 

Elizabeth nodded once, all business. "Yes." 

Jack let out another laugh. He got up, walked over to where Elizabeth was, and rested a hand on her shoulder. He began to gently push her toward the door, chuckling the entire way. 

"Thank ye for the offer, Captain Turner, but I have ta decline. Busy and all, with the Pearl , and this whole 'looking for Fountain of Youth' deal. So sorry." 

"Jack, do it for your father!" Elizabeth pleaded, watching as Jack opened the door. 

"So sorry, again, Mrs. Turner," he said her married name with a bite of venom. "but, I am not interested." He answered, pushing her out the door and went to close it, but Elizabeth shot her hand out and stopped him. 

"Then do it for me." 

Jack stared at her, his eyes full of weariness. Elizabeth gasped as she looked into the dark orbs, and frowned as Jack frowned. 

"Please, Jack." 

Jack shook his head. "NO." And he slammed the door in her face. 

Elizabeth stood in front of it in disbelief for a moment or two, then turned and walked slowly up the hatch and onto the deck. Gibbs helped her to her feet, and led her over to the long boat. 

"Mr. Gibbs, could you try to convince Captain Sparrow to go to Shipwreck Cove for me? I..." Elizabeth sighed, and swung a leg over into the longboat. "It's very important that he goes, he needs to be the Keeper." 

"Keeper?" Gibbs said, and then understood. "Of course. His father passed; he passed on the job." 

"Exactly. I need Jack to go to Shipwreck Cove. I just can't convince him too." Elizabeth grabbed hold of her oars and steadied herself for the drop. Gibbs smiled, remembering what Jack had told him he could do. All he had to do was not turn right toward Tortuga , but left and up . . . 

"Don't worry Miss. I'll get him up there." 


	5. Chapter 4: Arriving

Title: Sense of Duty  
Author: desiringpirates  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son. For more than a hundred years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the Keeper. But one Sparrow does not want the job . . . Will the Pirate King help to convince The Captain to come back to Shipwreck Cove? Is Teague Sparrow's death a part of a plot to bring down the Cove?  
Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Black Pearl back.  
Some of you might have noticed that at the end of the prologue, Elizabeth was looking up at the Pearl . Trust me; I know what I am doing.  
There will also be a note at the end, to answer some questions that might arise.  
Beta: howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Four: Arriving  
**_  
"Mr. Sparrow! I am not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Elizabeth slurred, staring down Jack._

He pointed at her, and leaned back a bit. "I know exactly what ye mean, luv." He reached out, digging his fingers into her golden hair and cupping the back of her head. He leaned forward as she sat still. "But one can always be persuaded."  
Elizabeth smiled, and lifted up her arm. While she should have been toasting freedom, she instead brought her hand to rest on his shoulder and pulled him to her. Their lips met; hers were soft and supple and his were rough and cracked. Her lips fit perfectly between his, and he chastely kissed her as he pulled her into his arms.

Soon he nudged her lips open with his tongue, and she all too willingly accepted him. She tasted sweet, but still had a bit of spice due to the rum. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her small lithe body against his lean muscular one. His hands moved up and down her body, and he came to rest on the sand with her on top of him.

He reveled at the soft weight on top of him, and reached to hitch her skirt up her pale legs. She groaned as he pressed his thumb on her, and helped her untie and pull his own breeches down. Elizabeth 's lips parted in a soft 'O' and gasped as she fully sat upon him, and he cried out at the feeling of her wet warmth wrapped around him.

She began to move upon him, him helping her slide easily on him. She panted as her movements sped up.

"Jack" she moaned, and he loved to hear her so breathless and wanton "- Oh, Jack."

He ran his hands up to her still clothed breast and pinched them hard, hearing her breath hitch.

"Oh Jack! I made a mistake . . . never should have chosen him . . . " She leaned forward, her lips inches from his. "I want-"

Then he awoke with a start. He cursed, and realized that he had started dreaming. He would have felt overjoyed; if it had not been her that he dreamed about. She wasn't supposed to be the center of his dreams; not anymore, for she was a dream that became a nightmare.

And he was as hard as deck nails. He groaned, and stood up awkwardly. He suddenly wished that she had never persuaded him to go into his cabin to talk; wished that he refused her to come on board; wished that he went to the Cayman Islands instead of Tortuga. He wished that his body never reacted when he thought of her in that way, wished that he had never met bloody Elizabeth Swann.

He sighed, and took a giant gulp of rum. It seemed to soothe his nerves, and he gave his erection an affectionate rub. He groaned low, sending his nerves on fire again.

_Bloody woman._

Before he could go to relieve himself of his unwanted need, there was a knock on the door. He quickly tied up his breeches before his first mate walked in.

"Cap'n, pardon the 'trusion but we are near the Cove." Gibbs said, smiling.

Jack gave him an aggravated groan, and grabbed his hat off the desk. All thoughts of pleasure; unwanted or not; fled his body as he stared coolly at his first mate and old friend. "And tell me, why are we here?"

"Ye said we could go anywhere I wanted; I wanted to go here. And I gave the crew notice that we would have three weeks ta-"

"Three weeks?!" Jack exclaimed, and made a fist. He clenched his fingers tightly, stopping himself from punching his first mate.

"Tha's what ye promised us, Cap'n, after the battle was over."

Jack closed his eyes and had a sudden urge to punch himself. Damn him and damn his words. But, he was a fair Captain (or at least he tried to be) and his crew deserved more than three weeks rest for being loyal to him; some even loyal to him when he was dead. He gave Gibbs a curt nod, and an order to bring the Pearl into the harbor.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_"Holdstillholdstillholdstillhold STILL!!"_

A small portly pirate, by the name of Hecker, yipped when the taller and leaner pirate named Paen pushed the crate on top of him. With a muffled yell, Hecker kicked his feet, and Paen realized that he had just crushed his friend.

"Oh! Hecker, 'm sorry, let me-" he apologized, and pushed the crate of the man. "Be glad it was a case of cotton?" he offered, giving his friend a little smile.

Hecker mocked him, his voice more high pitched than it should be. "Cotton! Be glad it was cotton!" He cursed as he rolled and stood up, dusting off his already grimy coat.

"Would ye two stop bein' idiots and watch out fer the Black Pearl!" A gruff and grave voice shouted out. Hector Barbossa, rightful (in his opinion) Captain of the Black Pearl, stepped out onto the small wooden boards that served to pirates docking their ships. "Her Majesty wants ta be alerted the moment it arrives, so git yer act together and keep watch!"

He turned; knowing full well that the short and grumpy pirate was making a rude sign at him; and vowed to, one day, break his finger - nay, his whole hand. They reminded him too much of that bumbling balding oaf and his lanky companion. Barbossa walked away from the King's assistants and opened the door to one of the many twisted stairwells of Shipwreck Cove. 

Captain Jack Sparrow, in all his wisdom, had set him to a deserted island. A deserted island that just happened to have a cache of rum under the dirt, that a certain Pirate King visited to stock up her own personal supply. When she saw Hector, she immediately handed him a bottle and invited him onto her ship; where he received work as her temporary first mate. When they reached the Cove, he would become the Captain of the Eleutheria.

They had also taken enjoyment in each other company; her confessing, after a reasonable amount of rum, that her undead husband never forbade her from taking pleasure from another; as long as she never gave her heart to anyone. Lucky for her, Barbossa replied, that he already had one heart - his - and he wasn't searching for another one.

Now, as he climbed stairs that circled up and up to the topmost part of a tower, he could not help but grin. The King had been more than kind (and an excellent companion in sport) that even he could not find heart to betray her. Damn woman, made old pirates get a soft spot.

But it wasn't too soft.

"Hector, come in!" The King greeted, when he knocked on the door.

"When the Pearl is docked I plan to take it back. Any objections?" He said, holding his arms out and bowing slightly.

Elizabeth grinned. This was a conversation they had many times during the past week and a half of their new found friendship. "That is between you and Captain Sparrow." She set down the Pirata Codex, and rested the complicated key on it's cover. "But I advise against it. "She fingered the key; marveling at the knots and springs it held, and wondering how on earth it worked to open the book. It had been three weeks, and she had yet to figure it out.

Hector grinned, and leaned up against the desk. "I got the two malt-worms out there waiting fer Sparrow. Ye sure he is coming, or are ye being empty headed again?"

"Quick with the insults today, aren't we, Captain Barbossa?" Elizabeth crossed her arms and stared at the pirate. "Yes, I believe he will come."

"And why ye say that?"

"Because I know Jack. His curiosity will get the best of him." Elizabeth said confidently. "Plus, I got Mr. Gibbs to put a hot poker on his arse so he would get over here."

Barbossa chuckled, and crossed his own arms. "Tha' might do it, but I wouldn't hold much trust in it-"

"Yer majesty!" Huffed a tired, breathless Paen. "The... Black Pearl ... she's here."

Hector's eyes grew wide, and Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. "And what was it you were saying before, Captain Barbossa?"

With confidence, she walked out of the tower and began walking down the stairs. Barbossa shook his head, cursing all young people, and crossed the room. The lanky Paen was resting against the door frame, clutching at the stitch in his left side.

"Aw, does tha' hurt?" He asked, and when Paen nodded, Barbossa hit his right side and smirked. "Now the pain is even." And he walked after the King of Pirates.

Paen took one step forward, gasped, and collapsed on the floor.

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

TBC: Chapter Five: Greetings

_**Question and answer time!  
**_**1) How come Jack's dreams are back?  
**_**Simple. The sight of Elizabeth shook his insides, and it hit him in a way that he was able to dream again. Not that he is too happy about it.  
**_**2) Barbossa??  
**_**Yes.  
**_**3) Barbossa and Elizabeth??  
**_**Again, yes.  
**_**4) Does he love her?  
**_**OH NO! I hope I made that clear in the story.  
**_**5) Ok, so why is he back?  
**_**You'll see.**_**  
6) Why two new characters?  
**_**Again, you'll see. But notice their names? Paen- Pain and Hecker- Heckler. Kind of describes them, doesn't it?  
**_**7) What kind of flowers does your lovely and magnificent beta love?  
**_**I think she has a soft spot for light pink roses. But you have to ask her.  
Hopefully the next update will come soon! Now the story is starting to pick up. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I might answer them. Or I might try to be mysterious. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story. It's gonna get fun now, folks!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Greetings

Title: Sense of Duty  
Author: desiringpirates  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son. For more than a hundred years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the Keeper. Now that Elizabeth has Jack at Shipwreck Cove, will she convince him to take on the job? Will she convince him to just even talk to her?  
Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Black Pearl back.  
Beta: howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Five: Greetings**

Jack stood in the front of the longboat, hearing the two bumbling idiots argue about one of the caves in the Cove, where a water dragon was suppose to live. Jack snorted. There were no such things as dragons. But there were also no such things as the Kracken, and that was the beast that brought him down.

He gave an involuntary shudder.

He threw the rope on the beach, and jumped out of the longboat; splashing water up as he walked onto the dry land. With each step, a stone seemed to set into his stomach. It weighed him down, and he wanted nothing more than just to turn and go back to sea.

Then his mouth dropped open.

"You!" he barked, and rested his hand on the butt of his flintock pistol.

Barbossa smirked at him. "'Ello Jack. Long time no see? Last time I saw ye ye were sailing off on my ship."

"And ye were shrinking into the distance, where I would never see ye again and be glad for it?" Jack answered, a bit of a snarl in his voice.

"Ye didn't think ye would git rid of me now, did ye?" Barbossa reached into his belt and pulled out his blunderbuss. "No matter what ye do, I keep coming back. Ye even killed me, and I come back." Barbossa grinned, his yellowed teeth glaring in the sun. "Could say the same for you, too."

Jack wished, suddenly, that looks could kill because he was glaring daggers at Barbossa. He pulled his flintock out halfway before Elizabeth stepped in between them, holding her arms out, and glaring at Barbossa.

"There is no need and no want of those infernal weapons, so put them away." She turned her head to Jack. "Now."

Jack begrudgingly shoved the gun back into his sash, and Barbossa did the same thing while muttering a cure at women. Elizabeth lowered her arms, and sighed. Jack took a step or two back from Elizabeth, still weary of being in close contact of her; Barbossa noticed, smirked, and took two steps closer to Elizabeth, so close their shoulders touch. When Elizabeth didn't flinch from the contact, Jack's eyes widened a little.

"Let's just get everyone inside and settled. From what I hear, you all are spending three weeks here. We'll be more than happy to give your crew quarters, Jack, but I believe you already have some rooms here. You'll take them, if they are not already occupied." Elizabeth said, looking at the Captain of hte Black Pearl. "Tomorrow we will be meeting with No Eye Barty, and he will begin to teach us all about the code. As you already know, he was one of Captain Teague's assistant-"

"Wait wait wait- 'Us'? Teach 'us'? Who is 'us'?" Jack asked, staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth bit her lip, but stood up straight and stared right back at Jack. "Why, I would learn the Code too. Seems only fitting that the King of Pirates learn the Pirate Code also. And I, of course, will have one assistant."

"And who would that assistant be?" Jack asked, already fearing that he knew the answer.

Barbossa looked at Jack and grinned wide at him.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"There is no such thing as a dragon!" Hecker argued with the other short and balding man, who was turning red. "I been all around this cove, in the deepest caves, and there is no dragon!"

Pintel looked at Ragetti and frowned. "Want to use our clubs?" Ragetti nodded.

Hecker look confused at them, until both pirates took out their guns and hit him on the head with the butts. He crumpled down to the ground.

Pintel and Ragetti smiled and cackled at eachother, rubbing their guns affectionately. As their Captain walked by, they both hid the guns behind their backs and smiled at him.

Jack looked down at the ground to where the unconscience man laid, and back up at the two crew members. He rolled his eyes and continued on. Elizabeth followed, trying to surpress a giggle.

"Those two scare me." Jack muttered, and tightened his grip on a sack as he turned and walked down some stairs. Elizabeth, holding a small trunk, followed him.

Jack took a left turn, pushed open a small door, and ducked to go through it. He led them to a large room, where there was no wall on one side so you saw the ocean- even felt the spray of the sea on your face. Elizabeth stopped for a second to look at the view, her breath being taken away. Then she looked over to see Jack's reaction, and she saw his back walking up some stairs. Elizabeth hurried up to catch him.

Jack had stopped at the door, and took out a ring of keys. He picked one, shoved it into the lock, and opened the door. Elizabeth faltered at the door for a bit before walking in. Jack threw the sack on the bed in the middle of the room; dust flying up into the air. Elizabeth grimaced. She is going to make sure that Jack cleaned this room.

"Put it down there." Jack grunted, pointing at a table.

Elizabeth walked across the room and placed the small trunk on the table, and grimaced again at the filth on the table. She dared to run her finger along it, revealing a brown table underneath gray dust.

"Haven't been here in awhile?" Elizabeth asked, a small smile tugging on her lips. She leaned against the table.

"Ye didn't have to follow me." Jack said, looking out the window.

Elizabeth smiled again, trying to break the tension. "Did ye want me to steal your possessions?"

Jack looked at her, and Elizabeth stopped smiling. His eyes were open, his dark brown orbs staring at her with such intensity and confusion. He seemed guarded, again. Elizabeth straightened up, and pushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"I, um..." She hesitated, trying to find some words to say. "I will send someone to get you tomorrow morning."

"What makes you think that I want to take the job?" Jack asked, staring at her.

Elizabeth dared a step towards him. He took a step back, and it did not go unnoticed. Elizabeth took a step back, and looked down at the ground.

"Could you at least hear the man out tomorrow before you decide? At least try. You might be surprised at what you learn."

"I know plenty already." Jack snapped, and stared down at her. Elizabeth jumped at the harshness of his tone, and he took a deep breath. "I'll give it one day."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly, and turned to walk out of the room.

Jack watched her as she walked away; and he realized that every single time he really looked at her was when she was walking away from him. And that's when he would want to stop her, and want to look at her face. But he never did; and he watched as her long blonde hair swished against her back. Her arms were hanging from her sides, her legs taken longer strides due to being use to man breeches now. Her head was bent low, she was looking down at the ground as she walked out of the door and turned into the hallway.

Jack sighed. He turned to his bed, took off the blanket and gave it a shake.

_TBC: Midnight Wanderings and Unexpected Sights_

_**We have some questions!!**_

_**Q:**_** Amanda asks: With the whole Barbossa getting drunk with Liz and her taking pleasure with another; are you saying that Barbossa and Liz had sex?**

_**A: Yes. Lots of it. Well, maybe once or twice on her ship; just to fullfill a basic human need for contact and, well... sex. **_

_**Q: **_**EvilKath (HI!!!) asks: So... Lizzie slept with Barbossa? I really, really hope he will bring it up when Jack is around. **

_**A: Just wait and see, hun. Just wait and see.**_

_**Q: **_**Why all the talk of a dragon?**

_**A: There is a myth, in MY Shipwreck Cove, that deep deep down beyond the basement and the faulty sewer system; the Cove houses caves and tunnels. The first Bretheren Court used these to hide valuable treasures. Some of this treasures include, whether really there or not: Posiedon's trident; Calypso's woven beaded sails (though THAT one might be true); the first peices of eight; and Aztec gold that they found and wanted to hide from tempted eyes. To protect all this treasure, the first Bretheren Court had put a dragon down in there; a water dragon, one that can live and eat in the water. This dragon basically eats/ attacks or drowns people who go down there. There is a way to get pass this legendary dragon; but it has been over a thousand plus years. Now many people think the dragon (even the caves!) are just myths; designed to scare children and others from traveling too far down into the Cove. Interesting, huh?**_

**  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Midnight Wanderings and

Title: Sense of Duty  
Author: desiringpirates  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son. For more than a hundred years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the Keeper. Now that Elizabeth has Jack at Shipwreck Cove, will she convince him to take on the job? Will she convince him to just even talk to her?  
Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Black Pearl back.  
Beta: howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Six: Midnight Wanderings and Unexpected Sights**

A thirst for rum and curiosity of one person's being plagued, Jack when the moon was high and the Cove was sleeping . . . or, supposed to be sleeping. Many were still awake in this late hour, laughing and fornicating. Twice Jack had to dodge a couple supposedly hidden in shadows.

He walked up the stairs to the highest tower, a short cut to the best pantry at the Cove, and sighed. _She_ was up there. Sure, he came this way to see how she was doing, in a sneaky, underhanded and spying way. But now that he was standing in the hall, down from her door, he was suddenly unsure of what he was doing. Wasn't he the one who, only hours earlier, barked at her and forced her, silently, to leave his room?

Well, there was no turning back now. If he did, it would take him an extra twenty minutes to go and get his rum, and he was halfway to the pantry now. Jack decided that he just wouldn't peek through the slightly ajar door; he would just walk on by and pay no attention to it . . .

"... and the dust, oh my god, you should see it. The room was horrible, and still, completely Jack. I have no idea when the last time he ever stepped into it."

Jack's curiosity peaked. She was talking about him, but to whom? He stepped very cautiously to her door, and lingered there for a couple of seconds. He heard Elizabeth 's breath hitch, and he hesitated.

"I don't think this is going to work." Her voice sounded muffled, and watery. "I have no idea what I was thinking, going after him. What did I expect? That he would put a smile on his face and be willing to share a bottle of rum? Oh god, Will, I have been so stupid . . . I thought Jack, I thought he might . . . "

Jack peeked into the crack between the door and the wall, and the view made his heart clench.

Elizabeth's shoulders were shaking, her breaths coming in short gasps. She cried into her hands, moving in her chair so her knees where up and pressed up against her chest. She sat awkwardly in the chair, but Jack didn't dare go in. He wouldn't have known what to do.

That's when Elizabeth reached out to something on the desk, and he saw her run her fingers along the smooth, metal heart lock on a chest - _his _chest.

_The Chest of Davy - er, William Turner. Doesn't seem to have a ring to it. _Jack took a step back, and frowned. _She's lonely. And I'm not much help._

Jack sighed as he walked back down the stairs. _Bloody pirate. She's making me feel guilty. The last time I felt guilty, I - _

_I died. _

Jack stopped in the giant room with no wall, and watched as the dark waves crashed upon the rocks, spraying Jack with sea water. He sighed. Damn this woman, who made him be this way.

Damn his honor streak, for making him stay for the meetings and classes. Jack rubbed his head. He would take up the job - _temporarily! _

_And I can't believe that I am doing this for her._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_"Do you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that fate intervenes?"_

_"What do ye mean?"_

_Jack ran his fingers along her pale, naked skin and held her close to his chest. They were surrounded by sheets of violet; the sun blasted through the window, catching whites and blues in the curtains. Elizabeth's head rested on his shoulder, her long blonde hair in soft tangles and falling of her side, brushing against Jack's tanned belly._

_"Well, here is an example. I was being proposed to by James, and then you appear. I was going to get married to Will, and you, again, come up. Beckett told me once that fate intervenes . . . I am beginning to think that it is true."_

_Jack smirked, and looked down at her; her eyes were closed, her hand laying, in a fist, on his chest. "And why is that?"_

_"Because here you are again. Fate intervenes, and we always seem to be thrust together in it. Maybe we are supposed to be together. Maybe fate was telling me not to have married Will; maybe what I wanted, I had all along and never knew."_

_Her fist opened up, her fingers resting over his heart. She could feel the steady heartbeat beneath her digits, and a small smile flitted across her lips._

_"Right where it's suppose to be." She commented, and smiled again. "Maybe fate knew who I was suppose to end up with. I know with whom I want to be with. I want-"_

Jack snorted awake when he heard a harsh knocking on his door, grumbling as he removed his head from his comfortable pillow. It wasn't every day that he got to lie in a bed that was warm, dry, and wasn't threatening to mold over. He cursed under his breath, turning over so he could sit on his rear and glare at the door.

"What is it?!" He barked, fixing his bandana back onto his head.

The door opened, and Barbossa walked in, tossing an apple into the air and catching it again. Jack reached over the side of his bed and grabbed his flintlock, cocking it and pointing it at his mutinous ex - first mate.

"Put tha' away; no need." Barbossa commanded, lifting up his coat to show that he was unarmed. But Jack didn't believe him; even though he lowered his weapon, it was still in his hand and ready. "The King is askin' fer ye. Seems ye are late."

"Someone was supposed to come and get me." Jack snarled, pulling a shirt over him and reaching for his faded blue vest.

"Well. Then I am late." Barbossa grinned, and turned to wait in the doorway. "Hurry up! Her Majesty does not like to wait."

"'Her Majesty' can wait." Under his breath, Jack muttered. "She's had me waiting . . . "

Barbossa rolled his yellowed eyes and took a bite out of his green apple. He spat out the piece, and stared at his apple. The meat had gone brown.

"What the hell?" he commented, looking at the bruise.

Jack walked by, hitting the apple out of Barbossa's hand and taking a bite out of the white part of the apple. "Let's go, Chartman, she's waiting."

_TBC: Chapter Seven: No Eyed Barty_

**More Questions! Remember, if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask. I will answer them or give very vague responses.**

_**Q:**_**Rebecca asks: Who did Elizabeth loose her virginity too in this story?**

_**A: Since this is a post AWE story (with one twist: Barbossa never got the Pearl.), Will is the one who had taken her virginity. But on the beach, that day, they had a lot to talk about; since Will would be gone, he told Elizabeth that if she needs... something... to go ahead. But he made her promise that she would not give her heart away... there is a difference between having sex and making love.**_


	8. Chapter 7: No Eyed Barty

Title: Sense of Duty  
Author: desiringpirates  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
Summary: The Keeper of the Code is an honorable job, handed down from father to son to son. For more than a hundred years, the Sparrows have kept up the tradition of dying as the Keeper. Now that Elizabeth has Jack at Shipwreck Cove, will she convince him to take on the job? Will she convince him to just even talk to her?  
Notes: AWE Spoilers, Sexual Situation, Violence. This is my take on after AWE, with one twist: Barbossa never got the Black Pearl back.  
Beta: howlongmustiwait  
Not much plot in this one. Just introducing the last new character, seeing where everyone is, and starting up the so called 'lessons'. Now it'll start to get interesting.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Seven: No Eyed Barty**

**  
**Sitting in the middle of a circular court room, was a circular table. The table itself had a circle carved out of the middle, where a large chair sat. This circular court room was modeled after the idea of King Arthur; only, when the Twenty-second Brethren Court met, they stopped using it. That was when Flipped Phillipe, Pirate Lord of France , started screaming, took out his sword and twirled in the middle of the table, either decapitating or wounding all the other Pirate Lords. 

Jack sniffed as he entered the room. His nose crinkled up as a musty, moldy smell hit his nose, and he fought the urge to gag. Barbossa noticed his weird antics, and rolled his eyes. He stopped in front of the door and turned to face the younger pirate. 

"What ARE ye doing?" Barbossa asked, eyeing him up and down. 

"Trying to find out what tha' smell is . . . " Jack sniffed in the air a few times, and then sniffed in Barbossa's direction. Then grimaced. "Found it." 

Jack passed Barbossa, who lifted his arm and took a sniff. He grimaced, stuck out his tongue, and followed the other Captain in. 

The room was lighted with candles, giving the room a yellow glow. Jack noticed Elizabeth fighting with a stubborn curtain that would not open, and stared at her backside as she wiggled and fought with the strings. When she jumped, and pulled the curtains down, Jack grimaced a bit at what he was doing. 

"Where have ye two been?" A broken down, pale skinned eyeless old man barked out, whipping his cane around. Barbossa and Jack quickly bowed down lowed to avoid it, and grumbled as they went to their seat, dodging the cane again. 

Barbossa stuck out a hand to help the fallen King. She thankfully accepted it, shaking dust out of her hair. Jack took a seat by the old man's left, and found himself with a hook of a cane around his neck, being pulled across the tabletop. 

"Sparrow." 

"How'd ye know it was me? Could'a been the king ye noosed." 

The old man laughed, revealing broken teeth. "Heard the beads . . . and smelled the rum. Cut down on it. Drinking's all fun, then yer insides get ripped up, just like yer father." 

Jack frowned and began rubbing his neck where the cane used to be. Across from the table, Elizabeth threw an apologetic look to him. He just shook his head and extended his middle digit to the old man. Elizabeth laughed. 

Then the cane came down on the table in front of Jack. "Oh, Sparrow. I believe ye and I are goin' 'ave a lot of fun, aren't we?" 

Jack smirked. "Anything ye say . . . _sir_." He bit the word sarcastically, and the man noticed. Something told Jack that he noticed everything, even though he had no eyes. 

"Name's Barty. Not 'sir'." He sighed. "Can we get on wi' this? I got a wife ta get back to." 

The old man straightened up as best as he could, laid the cane on its side, and began rummaging blindly in his pockets. Jack watched on with curiosity, and caught Elizabeth do the same. He gave a soft smile. 

"Where's tha' blasted thing . . . AH HA!" The old man whooped, startling Jack out of his gazing. "Alright, sign this damn notebook . . . wait . . . " he picked up his cane, and poked every one of the pirates. "We is missing two. Where are they?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused. 

"Oh." Elizabeth cleared her throat, and tried to look professional as she looked at Jack. "Since you were so against the position, I took the liberty of assigning two assistants for you." She swallowed, a tiny bit nervous. "They've been in the Cove all their lives." 

"So you set me up with two fools who don't know a thing about actual pirating?" 

"Well -" Elizabeth blushed, picking up the quill and signing her name. 

"Would'nt it be prudent of my two assistants to _know_ how to sail and . . . I don't know - anything about the ocean?" 

Barbossa grunted, signed his name and pushed the ledger so hard that it passed Jack and landed on the floor. Jack grimaced, and went underneath to pick it up. 

"Be grateful, Jack; that ye have a King who gives two craps 'bout ya." Barbossa cracked his knuckles, as Jack sat back down into his chair. 

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't care much about me or else my assistants would be here _now._" 

Jack heard a sharp breath from across the table, and looked over at Elizabeth .

There was a hurt look on her face, and Jack immediately felt bad about what he said. 

But then something became apparent to him: Elizabeth _did _care about him. 

He gave her a soft, apologetic smile and she smirked back; opening her mouth to say something but at that time, the doors opened. 

And two bumbling idiots walked in. 

"I's told ya we were late, Paen!" Hecker wheezed, grasping his chest as he took deep breaths. 

The taller of the two, one who apparently was Paen, bounded in - red faced and apologizing. Jack was about to scold them, but then Paen tripped over his own two feet and fell to the ground, knocking Heker down on the ground also.

Jack groaned, rolled his eyes, and looked over at Elizabeth . 

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, and barked at the two landlubbers to get up and take their seats.


	9. Chapter 8: Basic Codes and Pirating

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I made a list of more than 30 codes, some made up and some stolen. You'll get a taste of it in this chapter (and more when more chapters come) and also a bit of Teague past.  
This is the chapter when things start picking up, mystery starts, budding relations yadda yadda let's get to the story!  
Beta: Howlongmustiwait

**Chapter Eight: Basic Codes and Pirating  
**_  
"Ye have the right to declare 'parlay' in which the person who be declarin' it be taken to the enemy captain for negotiations and is to remain unharmed by his crew until such times an accord has been made."  
_  
"I knew that." Jack said; leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the circular table. "I thought these lessons were supposed to be about things we don't already know about the Code . . . "

"If ye shut it, Sparrow, and 'member tha' I told ye I have to tell ya the basic codes too! Part of the rules." No - Eyed Barty snapped back.  
Jack rolled his eyes, and placed his feet on the floor. He wiped his face, sticking his tongue out at the sweat collecting. After three hours of being stuck in the room, all they had accomplished was what was already known.

He was suddenly wishing that he had not agreed to try being Keeper.

Barbossa twirled an apple core on the table, thoroughly bored with the lack of activity. The two bumbling fools were inspecting their gun butts, trying to figure out how to turn them into clubs.

Jack peered across the table at the golden haired king, and smirked to himself. Her small chin was propped up in her hand, her eyes closed. Her body was sighing with soft snores; her shirt opened just enough to show her small cleavage. And Jack just couldn't past up the opportunity. 

Licking his lips, he looked around, and found some stray pebbles on the floor. He smiled.  
_  
Perfect. Just the thing to save me from dying of boredom._

"If forced to force people to walk the plank, ye force the person out on a plank and not allow them to return until they provided the information demanded of them. If they do not, force them overboard."  
  
With astute concentration - and good aim - Jack picked a tiny white pebble and tossed it across the table, watching the small rock fall in Elizabeth 's shirt. Her eyes squeezed shut, in annoyance, but she kept on sleeping.

Jack grinned, and picked another pebble.  
_  
"Trust the dishonest ones; it's the honest ones you have to look out for, for you never know when one might be incredibly stupid."  
_  
Barbossa stopped twirling his apple core and stared at Jack. He watched as the younger pirate picked up a tiny pebble, aimed, and threw it into the cleavage of one snoring Pirate King. Then watched as Jack threw another one in.

Then busted a gut, laughing when Barty's cane came crashing down on Jack's head - causing Jack to curse loudly, and fall back with his chair. Elizabeth snorted, very un lady like, and stood up; her brows knit with confusion.

"What the -!" She bellowed, pulling the collar of the shirt out to look down. "Jack Sparrow!"  
A hand popped up from the other side of the table. "Captain!!"

Shaking the pebbles out of her shirt, she looked at No - Eyed Barty. He gave her a nod, and pushed himself up on his cane.

"Dismissed!" Elizabeth , red faced, barked in high pitched voice. "Everybody out!"

Paen and Hecker, shaken by the sudden outbursts, gathered up their bits and pieces shuffling out of the meeting room. Barbossa nodded his head toward Barty, then walked around the table - Jack noticing how he slowed up behind Elizabeth , and Elizabeth shivering a bit -and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth stared at Jack, who was now standing and rubbing his head.

"Care to explain why you would do that?"

Jack smirked. "Pirate."

With an aggravated groan, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room.

Leaving Jack alone with the no eyed, pot bellied balding old man.

"Well, Grandfather, it was fun while it lasted. Thank you for drilling Codes that even a simpleton knows into me head - these last three hours will be something I always treasure." Jack placed his hat carefully on top of his still sore head, and went to move.

No Eyed Bart stuck out his cane, stopping Jack mid-step. Jack looked down at the gnarled stick, attached to the gnarled hand, and looked into the gnarled face of his father's old friend and partner.

"Jackie - " Something inside Jack twinged at the name. It was what his father had always called him, despite many protests. And suddenly, he wished his father was here so he could complain to him. "- ye need to come up and look in yer father's quarters. Ye need ta takes what he wanted ye to have, before it's all gone. Caught some no good swine poking their nose in it."

"Pirates do that." Jack said, a little more subdued.

"No-good ingrates. They've no respect for the Keeper and no respect for the man."

Jack frowned, and shifted in his spot. This was the first time since entering the Cove that anyone had mentioned his father; the first time that he had even thought of him. And then set in his guilt; any normal son would be mourning his father's death. He had always thought that Teague would always be there to be a thorn in his side, to give him advice, even though he never asked for it, and usually scoffed at him or went to do the exact opposite.

"Aye." Jack said, and looked ahead into the hall. "Ingrates."

"Come on up, Jackie, I know ye remember where yer father lived." No-Eye waited for no response, and starting leading Jack up some stairs toward one of the towers.

Jack followed, his hands finding their way into his pockets. His once joyful mood was now sullied; his face was set in a frown. He moodily looked out the many open windows, watching the sun fall into the sea, the red and gold light dancing on the water top.

That was why his father had chosen this tower; he could look out one side, and watch the sunrise. Go to the other side, and he had the sunset.  
Jack sighed, and hurried up to catch Barty.

"Ye know, Jackie . . . " Barty grunted as he took two steps at a time. "Yer father was one of the best people's I ever knew. Willing to help out anyone in trouble. Had a soft spot for children too. Ye know, he was the one who brought doctors and voodoo witches here so's the children had good health."

Jack nodded, knowing that Barty knew he did it. For a blind man, Barty saw an awful lot.

"And he told me, once, about how he met your mother."

"Told me too. Picked her out ta a bunch of cooks and told her to marry 'im cause it was the law. Then cast her aside." Jack bitterly said, and gritted his teeth. His mother was too beautiful, and too young, to be treated the way his father treated her. She had died too early. 

"Is tha' wha' ye think?" Barty chuckled, and shook his head. "Nah, son. Yer father fought for yer mother; to the death he did."

Jack looked up at the old man, and stopped behind him. Barty lifted his head to Jack, his eyelids sunken in. 

"Yer Momma, Jackie, loved another. And the other, who had happened to be your father's best friend, loved her back something fierce. And unfortunately, so did yer father." Jack cocked his head; interested in this story.

"And after years of adventures and arguments, yer Momma confessed that she had some feeling's fer Teague . . . And that was when it all went downhill." Barty shook his head, and switched his cane and his weight onto his other side. "Yer father clung onto that, choked the idea'r tha' yer Momma loved 'im with all her heart. Thought he was doing her a favor, when he went to kill his friend one night." 

"Well, Teague never really thought with his head. And don't tell me, he didn't tell her that he was the one that killed his friend right?" Jack shook his head. "Yeah, my Father is a right Pearl , he is."

"Nevertheless, ye were his only son tha' he really called 'is own - and he left yo' all his belongings."

"He WHAT?!" Jack said, his eyes growing wide. "But that is -"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack's jaw dropped. Upon entering the door, Jack looked around the front room and cursed. Piles of pillows, books, figurines and papers filled the small room; only leaving a small, clear path to get to the other room.

Jack followed Barty, who used his cane to poke around, into his father's old sitting room. A large helm stood in the middle, more books and pillows sitting around it.

Paintings and Indian relics hung on the walls, along with chairs of all shapes and sizes. A large couch sat on the back wall, and two paths cut to the other two rooms. Jack followed one, which was made by chests sitting across from each other. Jack dodged a bust coming out of a wall, and opened the bead-covered door to his father's bedroom.

This room was covered in paintings, wanted posters, and journals of stories. Jack walked across the Persian rug floor and opened one of the journals up. The first page was filled with a sketching of the pirate court -the last pirate court, where the Pirate King was elected. And there she was, in amazing detail, standing next to Barbossa . . .

Jack grimaced.

"What'll happen if I don't want it all?" Jack asked, picking up a figurine and noticed that it was of a man and woman together - he grinned.  
No Eye answered. "Then the King will come in, and decide. She has made it abundantly clear to us tha' she didn' want the belongin's to go to waste."

"Ah." Jack pocketed the journal, and looked around.

The walls were covered with wanted posters, mostly of Jack, but one or two of others. Jack stared into his own face, bringing his hand up to smooth down his moustache. It really didn't look like him.

"'Er and Barbossa was tryin' ta figure this out, too, but they had no luck." Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of the two of them together - when were they ever apart, now? - and turned in his spot.

In his arthritic hand, No Eyed Barty held a key. Jack stared at it in amazement; he remembered seeing that key when he was young.

"_The _Key." Jack said, reaching out to take it, but weary of the cane.

"_The Key._" Barty repeated, and handed the key out. "To open the Chest O' Lore."

"Well, I guess . . . I have to take it." Jack said, and reached out again to grab it. Barty let him. "Where is the chest?"

"Locked away." Barty shrugged. "In the underbelly."

Jack nodded, and knew that Barty knew what he did.

"Ye got everythin' ye want, then, boy?" Barty asked.

"Aye."

"Then lets go. Yer father's spirit is giving me the shivers, here."


	10. Chapter 9: Journal Readings

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I made a list of more than 30 codes, some made up and some stolen. You'll get a taste of it in this chapter (and more when more chapters come) and also a bit of Teague past.  
This is the chapter when things start picking up, mystery starts, budding relations yadda yadda let's get to the story!  
Beta: Howlongmustiwait  
**  
Chapter Nine: Sweat and Journals  
**  
"He has a trunk of umbrellas?" Elizabeth asked, looking down in an old trunk . . . full of pink umbrellas. "And why are they pink?"  
Hector came up from behind her, and stared down at the trunk. "Maybe he liked pink umbellar's."

Elizabeth 's brow furrowed, and she bent down at the waist to pick one up. Which granted Hector her glorious behind curving into his thighs, and for a brief second he imagined himself pumping into that sweet warmth . . .

Then Elizabeth stood up, and twirled an umbrella in her hand. "They are beautiful."

"Then take 'em." Hector grunted, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his groin. He watched as the King moved around the room, bending down to check on a little statue and to look at the rugs. His member twitched, and he couldn't help but ask: "Would ye be liking some pleasurable company this evening?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, and continued to look around the sitting room. "Maybe, if you persuade me . . . "

"And what do I have to do in order to grant a young ladies favor?" Hector asked, and took two steps toward her.

Elizabeth laughed, and looked at him. "You are usually not this charming, Hector. I am afraid you are getting soft in your old years."

Hector looked offended, but his body reacted differently. More heat rushed down to his groin. 

"And when was the last time we had pleasurable company, as you call it?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on a luxurious red couch. "Last time I remember; it was on my ship."

"Yer memory serves ye correct." Hector smirked, taking off his hat and placing it on a statue. "But remember, I only have one heart and am fine on keepin' it fer meself."  
"Hector, do you honestly think that I would grant you mine now," Elizabeth smirked, unbuttoning her black vest, "when I had already given it to someone else?"

Hector smiled, and took off his coat.

"We have an accord, then."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack had his hand extended in front of him, pointing at the newly appointed King, his face in mild disgust. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth in shock, and she was staring at Jack. Her face was unreadable, as Teague wasn't as close to her as he was to his son.

Jack fingered the drawing and turned the page to read the entry.  
_  
Jackie seems to be in yet another dilemma - but this one, it seems, is more personal then soldiers chasing him and beasts devouring him. To me, it seems his heart had been stolen; I saw that during the meeting it was as if he was handing it across the table at the lovely Swann._

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur, as the new King (wise and strong, yet young in years) declared war. I found myself agreeing with her; it is noble tradition for pirates to put their tails between their legs and run from the fight. But for this case, no matter where we would run, we would be caught. It is high time we sucked in our pot bellies and faced the dangers.

Jackie, of course, came at me with his cockiness. I quickly quieted him down, and for the first time in thirty and three years, I believe that he actually heard me. That boy is too much like his mother; dark and mysterious, but at times can be so easy to read. Whenever his mother had a look of happiness on her face, it was mischief; but when she was in despair she would be as dark and sullied as a cold damp cave. I can see that in Jackie.

I gave him my Rosalina; so she could look after him. That woman loved him with a fire, I know she would have liked to be with him. To quiet her ghost, and to protect my son; I reunited them. I only hope that he takes as much care for her as she has for him in his youth.

Now a bottle calls for me, brought to me by two of the dimmest men you would ever meet; maybe I should think of quitting drinking so much. I am beginning to tire, my age settling in my bones. But asking a pirate to give up the drink is like looking at the sea and telling it to please, if you kindly, dry up.  
  
Jack smirked at his father's words, and turned the page. It showed a picture of the two bumbling idiots that served as Jack's assistants, handing over a bottle of rum to no one. It looked like they were handing it to you, and Jack found that he would very much like to accept it. He had spent the past hours reading on the last two years of his father's life, and he was getting nearer and nearer to the end. It enthralled him to read his father's words; even though he never heard them when he was younger. The man, despite Jack's judging, was interesting and had a mind quite muddled and incoherent as his was at some times.

Jack laid down the book, and fingered the key. He looked at the small puzzle, and recalled Barty's words on how it was nigh impossible to figure out. To Jack, it was very simple. You just rotated this screw, moved the one part over another, and it would snap in place. Simple.

Any fool could have done it. Then again, in his mind, Captain Jack Sparrow was no fool.

He sat back in his chair, twirling the key on one hand and thought of many things. His father had mentioned many times in his journals that after he drank the rum from Paen and Hecker, he would suddenly feel much older and arthritic. Jack thought that odd. But then again, the man was getting on in his years. But when he saw him at the meeting, he seemed fit enough.

Then there were the thoughts of Elizabeth that plagued his mind more often then he wanted. He contemplated that why, all of the sudden, his dreams (that had miraculously reappeared at the sight of her) seemed to center around her, more importantly, him and her. Granted, he would admit to dreaming of her before, but they were the occasional perverted dreams that any man could have about a woman. But these recent dreams unnerved him; they seemed more detailed lately, more desired, more personal. He found himself thinking that he wanted them to come true, so he could know how it was like to hold her in his arms, then quickly thought of other things

Like Hector Barbossa. If only Jack had that pistol with one shot back, he would blow it into the bastard's chest right now. He was aware that Barbossa might attempt to commandeer the Pearl ; that is why he had a twenty-four-hour watch on it, and received reports on it's whereabouts. But there was a more unsettling matter that concerned the presence of Hector Barbossa, and that was the presence of Hector Barbossa being almost like a shadow to Elizabeth Swa - Turner. Elizabeth Turner. He wondered how the whelp was doing. In the end, he, wasn't so bad, made Elizabeth happy, at least for one day. One day of true happiness is better than not knowing any at all.

Jack sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Where were the bottles of rum in his room? Surely, someone from the kitchen would have brought them up for him.

Then a thought occurred to Jack. The drink was making Teague slow and near death?

Something wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 10: Chocolate Biscuits

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I made a list of more than 30 codes, some made up and some stolen.  
This is the chapter when things start picking up, mystery starts, budding relations yadda yadda let's get to the story!  
Beta: Howlongmustiwait

**Chapter Ten: Chocolate Biscuits**

**  
**The lantern flickered a moment as Elizabeth placed it on a table. Grinning, she opened up a wooden box and reached in, pulling out a soft, fresh baked chocolate biscuit.  
She took a seat by the box and began enjoying her snack when the door that led to the hallway opened up. Elizabeth jumped, dropping the biscuit on the table. Scared that the cranky old cook was going to come into the galley, and she would get hit with herwooden spoon. Elizabeth racked her mind with possible excuses as to why she was there. 

But in stepped Jack, who took a startled step back and slid something into his pocket. 

Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh, visibly relaxing at the sight of him. "Oh, thank God that it's only you." 

Jack smirked, and stepped into the dining area. "Afraid it's ol' Gretta?" Jack nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself. "Aye, the scourge of the kitchens, she is. A nasty old lady." 

Elizabeth laughed, and sat back down at the table. Jack hesitated for a moment before going to sit down next to her, and reached over to grab some biscuits. 

Elizabeth picked up her dropped one and bit into it delicately as Jack tore into his viciously. They sat in silence, chewing, Elizabeth finishing her first biscuit as Jack started on his third. Elizabeth fidgeted a bit in her seat, free hand in her lap and sitting up straight; meanwhile Jack leaned back in his chair, feet on the table, seeming at ease. 

"Are you sitting on a sea urchin?" Jack asked, eying her stoic stance. "Relax, Mrs. Turner, I'm not going to throw any more rocks at ye." 

"I have yet to punish you for that." 

Jack's face fell into a shocked expression, and he held up his hands in fear. "Oh no! Are you going to place starfishes in me boots?" 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack, a smile forming on her face. Jack chuckled and reached over to grab another biscuit. 

"Mr. Gibbs tells me that you and your crew will be here for three weeks." 

Jack held up a finger, interrupting her. "Two and a half weeks." 

"Must you correct everybody?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her eyebrows at him. 

"Yes, because everybody is wrong." Jack smirked as he bit into a biscuit. 

"Captain Sparrow -" 

"Jack. Ye've called me by my name before, Elizabeth ." 

"Jack. Are you at all interested in taking the job?" 

Jack paused his hand in mid air from reaching for another biscuit, and sighed. She would know if he lied about not being interested. 

"I might be a little interested." Jack held up his finger and dug into his pocket. "Here's yer key." He slapped it, solved, onto the table. "Wasn't that hard to figure out." 

Elizabeth grabbed it off the table and stared at it in surprise. "How'd you do that?" 

"It's not that hard to flip this piece over and lock it in." Jack said, pointing at the springs. 

Elizabeth marveled at the key, and a silence filled the room. Elizabeth didn't know whether it was comfortable or not, but Jack did not let the silence last long. 

"I actually have some questions without answers that I want to be asking." Jack said, moving his chair to sit closer to Elizabeth . 

Elizabeth thought she would move her chair away from Jack, but found that she actually liked having Jack close by. He didn't seem to be making any unsavory advances toward her... _in fact he hasn't made any at all since he got here.  
_

"About?"Jack smirked, and settled down in his chair. "My father's last days." 

Elizabeth set down her second biscuit and turned her full attention on Jack. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything ye know." 

"Why are you so interested in your father's death, Jack? Didn't you laugh about it on the Pearl ?" 

"A son has a right to be curious about his father's death -" 

"I thought you didn't care about him that much -" 

"- after all, if I was at all interested about taking the role of Keeper, I might have to watch my back -" 

" Why all of the sudden, Jack? Why are you so interested?" Elizabeth asked, breaking their mingling words. 

Jack stared at her. "Do you have something to hide?" 

"No!" Elizabeth answered, perhaps a little too quickly. She grimaced. "I do not. I was with him when he . . ." 

"Ah." Jack took the key from Elizabeth 's hands and frowned. "So what happened?" 

"It was sudden." Elizabeth 's voice lowered. "That morning, he seemed in perfect health. Joyous, entertaining. But that night, he looked like death won over; he could barely lift his hand. Eventually . . . death won. And his last request was for me to give that key to you." 

Elizabeth shivered, and Jack saw tears glisten in her eyes. 

"Your father was a good man, Jack. If it wasn't for him . . . " she trailed off and stared at nothing that was across the kitchen. 

"Do ye know what caused his death?" Jack could not get out the thought that his father's death was foul. 

_And why do I care all of the sudden? Curiosity.  
_

"No." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, seeming to hug herself. "It was strange. Many think that maybe he had been sick for a while but never showed it. I don't think that, a natural death, was what it was . . . but no one seems to believe me. No one wants to." She shook her head. "Once a man is dead, most want to forget him." 

"That didn't happen to me." Jack said, staring at his hands. 

"You were a special case." 

Jack looked up from his hands to Elizabeth and gave her a soft smile. He noticed that she was leaning closer to him. Her face just inches away from his own. 

"I'm sorry about your father." 

Jack sighed, and stared at her lips, then back up to her eyes. " Elizabeth -" 

The back door to the kitchen shook and keys jingled, and both Jack and Elizabeth jumped out of their chairs. 

"Gretta!" they both cried, and looked at each other with wide eyes. 

The door began opening, and Jack quickly grabbed Elizabeth 's arm and dragged her to a closet, ducking in and closing the door just in time. 

Footsteps were heard outside the door, and gentle cursing. Gretta had obviously found the discarded biscuits and moved chairs. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, and opened her mouth to ask him when Gretta was going to leave, but Jack held a finger up to her lips and told her to shush. 

His finger stayed on her lips a second longer than it should have. Jack watched her pink bee stung lips beneath it, and his mind flashed back to only a minute before, when she had leaned over her chair's arm to be this close to him. In fact, they were closer now then they were then

... and he leaned his head down, closing his eyes, imagining the sweet contact... 

Just then Elizabeth burst through the door and ran out of the kitchen, making Jack stumble and fall onto the floor. He cursed, and rubbed his bum as a dark shadow fell over him ... a dark shadow that was beating the head of a wooden spoon in her hand..

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Gretta... and closed his eyes again as she lifted her arm.


	12. Chapter 11: Bruised Bottoms and Egos

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I made a list of more than 30 codes, some made up and some stolen.  
This is the chapter when things start picking up, mystery starts, budding relations yadda yadda let's get to the story!  
Beta: Howlongmustiwait

Happy Talk Like a Pirate day!!

**Chapter Eleven: Bruised Bottoms and Egos**

**  
**"In 1123, La Forte' aimed an attack at the isle, making it into a free pirate port . . . "

No-Eyed Barty carried on, his voice humming through the boredom. 

Jack had a sheet of paper and a pencil, which he nicked from Elizabeth . He spent most of the lesson drawing a picture of Barty being suspended over a group of hungry sharks while he was standing above him, pointing and laughing. 

Elizabeth giggled when she saw this, and stole the pencil from Jack to doodle her next to Jack, poking Barty with his cane. 

Barbossa sat back in his chair, hat over his face, his chest moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Jack had attempted to pick his pockets, but when he came out with some strange monkey pellets in his hand, he decided to not steal from Barbossa. 

Even the two beguiling buffonic pirates weren't paying attention. They had stolen paper from Elizabeth too, and were folding the pages up into the forms of hats, birds - Jack had swiped a swan, and was now hiding it underneath his hat so it wouldn't crush. 

Boredom had set in on the lessons now, driving the pirates - or the ones who wanted to be pirates - into doing other things rather than listening to the hot aired blind man.

Jack had gotten another piece of paper, and was now starting on another drawing - this time, of Elizabeth sitting next to him. Her hand was cupping her chin, and her eyes were partly closed. Elizabeth had looked over, but Jack quickly flipped the paper over and began drawing a Sparrow on the other side. 

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, and looked down at her fingernails. Soon, she was being poked by the end of a pencil, and she looked down at the piece of paper that had appeared at her side. 

_End the meeting.  
_

The pencil was laying right next to it. Picking it up, she set to write a note back to Jack. 

_That would be rude.  
_

_Ah, come on! You did it last time.  
_

_You threw rocks down my shirt!  
_

Jack sniggered, and wrote his response. 

_Want me to throw something down your shirt again? I'd be much obliged . . .  
_

_NO.  
_

_You have the power as King to end it. Please, luv, I fear I am dying again - this time of boredom.  
_

Elizabeth sighed, and tapped the pencil on the paper. She looked up at Barty, who was now talking about how a pirate named Black Jack had broken all the Code rules in one night, and bit her lip. 

She stood up. 

"Thank you, Mr. Barty, that will be all. The three hours are up; it is time to end the session." 

Jack grinned happily, grabbing up his drawings and stuffing them in his pocket. Truth be told, they had only been there for a little over an hour, but the old man couldn't see the clock, and he knew better then to question the King. He nodded his head, stepping down from the circle and using his cane to help him walk. 

Elizabeth followed Jack out of the room, and followed him up some stairs. 

"What're ye doing?" he asked, turning around to look at her. 

"Going to the roof." She answered, and Jack noticed that her eyes had dimmed a bit.

"What are you doing?" 

"My rooms are this way." Jack answered, feeling a little silly now. 

"Well then, continue on. I want to get some fresh air." 

Jack turned around, and began walking up the stairs, feeling Elizabeth 's gaze on him.

He smirked. He dropped his pencil on purpose, and bent down to pick it up, and noticed that Elizabeth made a small gasp and fidgeted behind him. With a smile, he continued to walk up the stairs and ended up at his door. 

Elizabeth moved around him, and went up the stairs a bit faster then she was before. As she almost went out of sight, Jack was treated to a deliberate bum jiggle. His mouth opened in shock, then smiled. Pirate. He had definitely rubbed off on her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack sat and read through the journal once again, and was concentrating on a drawing of Elizabeth in Teague's journals. He traced the fine strokes with his fingers, marveling at his father's wonderful artistic abilities.

_"...A sailor boy stood on the deck  
The ship was outward bound.  
His sweetheart standing by his side,  
Shed many a bitter tear.  
At last he pressed her to his heart  
And whispered in her ear . . . "_

_  
_Jack looked up and out the small window. The wind seemed to carry the sad tune to him, and he suddenly realized that it was from the roof top - where Elizabeth was.

_"Farewell, farewell, my own true love;  
This parting gives me pain.  
You'll be my own, my guiding star  
Until I return again.  
My thought shall be of you, my love,  
While storms are raging high.  
So fare you well!  
Remember me, Your faithful sailor boy."_

Jack stood up from his bed and walked out into the hall, trying to remember which way the roof was. When he went up the steps and found the open door, the sky peeking out for him to see, he went up the stairs and out. 

Elizabeth leaned against a mast pole from a ship that was lost long ago, looking out into the sea and singing. Tears slid down her cheeks quietly, as if she was afraid to make them known. Brokenly, she continued on with her song.

_"'Twas in a gale that ship set-sail,  
The girl still standing by.  
She watched the ship clear out of sight  
While tears bedimmed her eyes . . . "_

_  
_"That's a sad song to be singing." Jack said, expecting her to gasp and jump, turn around and yell at him for invading her private moment. 

But Elizabeth did not do that. "It reminds me of Will." She answered, calmly. She didn't even look at him. "But I don't think you would care about him."  
Jack frowned. "I do." He walked up to her, and stood by her side. "He might be a whelp . . . but he was a fine one." 

"I thought for sure that you would hate him." Elizabeth answered, a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye. 

"It's not hate, Lizzie, it's jealousy." Jack smirked. "A lot of people get that confused."

He looked out at the sea, but to Elizabeth , it seemed like he was looking at someone. 

"Yes . . . " Elizabeth nodded. "Nine more years.""Ah." Jack looked at her. "And do you regret it?" 

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before she answered. "I regret a lot of things." 

"But I was not asking about 'a lot of things'. I was asking about -" 

"No. I don't regret Will." Elizabeth smiled, and turned her head to look at Jack. "I love him. I do. It just gets hard to love him the way I should, when I can't see him every day." 

Jack remained silent, just looking at her. 

"But I have to be strong about it all. If I want to ever see him again, I can't let depression or weakness take control. And I do. . .want to see him. I just wish I didn't have to wait ten years." 

Jack nodded, and leaned against the mast. "Understandable." 

They never said anything else, just stood on the rooftop and watched as the sun went down.


	13. Chapter 12: Rotten Apples

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I made a list of more than 30 codes, some made up and some stolen.  
This is the chapter when things start picking up, mystery starts, budding relations yadda yadda let's get to the story!  
Beta: Howlongmustiwait

**  
Chapter Twelve: Rotten Apples  
**  
Barbossa frowned as he tossed yet another bruised apple out the window. He picked up a third one, and grimaced.

"Something the matter, Hector?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her notes.

Barbossa grunted as he tossed the third apple out the window. There were only two left in the bowl.

"Lost me appetite." He gruffed, standing up and storming past the table where Elizabeth and Jack were working.

As soon as the door closed, Jack reached over and grabbed one of the apples out of the bowl, then pressed it hard down on the table. Elizabeth watched, mouth agape, as the apple crunched then softened under Jack's ministrations to it. Once done, the pirate placed it back into the bowl.

"That is so mean!" she exclaimed, and watched as Jack settled back into his chair and tried to open the Pirata Codexa book. 

With a grin that flashed his gold caps, he answered. "Pirate."

Elizabeth groaned, rolled her eyes and went back to her notes, finding that it was mostly her doodles. She slammed the cover of the journal closed and sighed.

"I'm a bad King. Can't even learn the Code." She sighed again. "Makes me feel great."

"Ye don't need to learn the code. I do." Jack said, flipping the pages of the Codexa; allowing the words to pass over his glazed eyes.

Elizabeth nodded, and laid her head down on the table. She closed her eyes and just let the gentle curses of Jack flow through her, and she found herself dozing off, until . . .  
_  
THWACK! _"Ye no-good low down scurvy pirate arse!"

Elizabeth jumped in her seat and rubbed at her eyes, and saw that No-Eyed Barty had hit Jack with his cane. Jack rubbed his side, and stood up, gasping in slight pain. Elizabeth got up and ran over to the scene.

"How dare ye take the Codexa out of me quarters! Ye are not ready for such a responsibility yet, ye cad!"

"Barty! Barty!" Elizabeth cried, grabbing the old man's cane and pulling it out of his grasp. "Mr. Bartholomew!"

No-Eyed, breathing heavily from exertion, flushed red with anger, turned and faced Elizabeth 's direction. His sightless eyes swirled around in his head, making Elizabeth blanch a bit. 

"Captain Sparrow has a right to have the Codexa; he is the Keeper of the Code."

"He ain't Keeper of anything!" Barty gruffed, and reached out for his cane. "He hasn't taken the responsibility for it yet!"

"IN the meantime -" Elizabeth raised her voice, stepping back from Barty's wandering hands. "- Captain Sparrow will be allowed to handle the Codexa." 

"Ye trust tha' he'll keep a good eye on it?" Barty fought grabbing his cane back. "I don't."

"Well I DO and MY WORD has higher power than yours."

Jack, still rubbing his smarting side, looked up at Elizabeth with admiration. He was suddenly and fiercely proud of her for standing up to someone, especially for him. He had never seen her do it before, though he expected that she had done so many times.  
_  
She trusts ya, mate.  
_  
Barty sputtered for a bit before turning around and storming out the door, knocking down Paen and his bottle of rum. Jack quickly shoved the key deep into his pocket, still not entirely trusting the lanky buffoon and his idiotic stout friend. They might just be two bumbling mistakes, but Jack could not shove off the feeling that they might be just a bit dangerous. And usually, when Jack gets a bad feeling about someone, he was usually right.

"Sorry, Cap'n. I dropped yer rum." Paen apologized, rum dripping down his arm and hand.

"Quite alright, mate. Just go."

Paen nodded, and walked away to find some water.

"I don't recall you asking for any rum . . . " Elizabeth said, looking over at Jack.

"I didn't."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was late now; and while Jack sat alone on the roof, pondering over Paen and his rum; he suddenly realized that it had been a week since he and his crew had docked. Looking out over the side he saw The Black Pearl - lit up and bobbing in the water.

He briefly wondered why the bastard Barbossa hadn't attempted to commandeer it yet, and that made him wonder why he and Elizabeth were always together, it seems.

Then he wanted to see her. Over the past few days, they had been getting along well - startling Jack, but making him a bit glad at the same time.

Maybe they were getting past the kiss and kill. Jack was never particularly angry about it, maybe a bit confused, at first - wondering why she came to save him. At the time, Jack believed that she did it out of guilt. Now, he believed that she really did miss him.

Jack smirked and walked toward the door, taking in a deep breath of fresh night air before locking himself up inside the building. He wished he had taken a lantern with him, and had to pause for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark.

He made his way through the labyrinth that is the Cove, and up some more stairs until he got to the doors of the King . . . and noticed them slightly ajar. Curious, Jack bent down and looked through the crack.

That's when he noticed some suspicious moans, Was Elizabeth crying? Or was she . . .

Jack swallowed, trying to get the image of Elizabeth using her hand out of his head.

He pushed the door open slowly, praying that it would not squeak. He looked into the open. 

Elizabeth was straddling someone; moving furiously -as if hoping the event would go quicker so she can get on with her night. Jack's eyes widen; did Will know about this? Most probably not.

Jack was about to close the door, when he saw the man sit up from beneath her and bite her shoulder. He froze.

Barbossa gripped Elizabeth 's hips and groaned out his end, then looked up. His eyes met Jack's, and he grinned.

Jack felt a roll of nausea, and he quickly got up and rushed down the hall, fighting not to throw up.

He stopped when he reached the room with no wall, and stood in the soft sea breeze, breathing in deeply.  
_  
What WAS that?_


	14. Chapter 13: Awkward Feelings

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: PLEASE consider this while reading my story: if the Elizabeth/ Barbossa relationship wasn't important, WOULD I BOTHER WRITING IT? This is a mystery, remember? Everything happens for a reason.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

**Chapter Thirteen: Awkward Feelings**

Paen put the bottle of rum in front of Jack, bowing slightly before leaving the room with Hecker. Jack just grunted, and as soon as the dimwit was out of sight, took the rum and chucked it out the window. He did not trust those two. Anything they gave him; he disposed of.

He sat back down at his desk, pouring over his dead father's journal. More importantly, staring at a drawing that his father did.

Jack did not know why he was doing this. His fingers trailed the flowing locks of the picture, realizing that it looked like waves. Then he imagined those same fingers, running through the actual golden waves . . .

"Stop it." He told himself, slamming the book shut and leaning back into his chair. He rubbed his face with his hand, sighing. "It's none of yer concern."

Another thing Jack didn't understand - why Barbossa? What did he want with Elizabeth? Jack grimaced, wondering if Hector Barbossa had something up his dirty, rank old sleeves. And then he wondered why Elizabeth fell into the trap.

_Maybe there was no trap_, his incessantly active mind processed. _Maybe she fucked him willingly. _

_Well, if she needed the special attention, I was right here._

_Like she'd come to you, mate, not after everything that had been done._

_Well, why not? 'S in the past. Past things are things that have been resolved -_

_-or ignored-_

_Right, or ignored; therefore, they no longer matter._

_Maybe it does matter._

_Maybe it doesn't._

_Maybe she just doesn't want you._

Jack sat up straighter, shocked at himself. He'd never thought of that possibility before. But it made sense . . . if Elizabeth was considering being sexually active, and didn't come to him first, that would have been her first choice, in Jack's mind . . . then maybe . . .

_Maybe she doesn't._

Jack growled in frustration.

"WHY am I obsessing over a women!?"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth smiled as Jack walked into the room. She stood up, and held her hand up in a wave. But it seemed like Jack didn't notice her, or was ignoring her. She darted around some wandering pirates, reaching Jack as he reached the food servers.

"Jack!" She greeted, still smiling. "I haven't seen you in two days - is everything alright?"

Jack picked up a biscuit and checked it for weevils. "Fit as rain, your highness."

Elizabeth's smile faltered. He hadn't called her by her name?

"What's wrong?" She asked, following him as he walked down the table. Jack picked up various food things, stuffing things into pockets and ignoring the server's protests for taking too much.

Jack looked at her, his eyes dull and guarded. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Hector had walked right up to them. She noticed Jack going for his pistol, but stopping. He settled for glaring darkly at the older pirate.

Hector just smiled. Elizabeth became curious about that; it was the type of smile someone made when they knew something, but somebody else didn't.

"Yer Highness, Ol' Barty be liking a word wit' ya." Barbossa said, touching Elizabeth's shoulder to turn her around. His smile grew wider as he saw Jack tense up. "He said it would not be even for a minute."

"Oh." Elizabeth stumbled, after being pushed a little by Hector. "I guess I am going then." She looked up at Jack, a shimmer of hope in her eyes. "Will I see you later, Jack?"

Jack said nothing - turning around to focus on the table of food. He picked up another biscuit, chocolate this time, and put it back down, frowning slightly.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"Did ye enjoy the show the other night?"

Jack gripped the mug of ale harder, but didn't say anything. He kept walking, ignoring Barbossa.

"Must say, I liked the look on yer face when ye realized it was me."

Jack gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to turn around and bash his face in. He left the galley through some curtains, picking up speed as he hurried down a hall.

The bastard still followed him.

"Must say, she is a sweet little fu-"

Jack twirled on one heel and his fist missed Barbossa's face. "SHUT IT."

"Jealous?"

"No. Disgusted." Jack answered, turning back around and walking up a small dirt hill that led to the outside of the Cove. "Nauseated. Queasy. Sickened. Scarred."

"Tha's an awful lot of words." Barbossa chuckled, still following Jack as the other pirate made his way down to his ship. "Ah, there be my Pearl."

"MY Pearl." Jack barked, stopping and facing Barbossa. "MINE."

"Fine, fine. In no mood ta argue with ye any more." Barbossa chuckled as he stepped backwards. "I'll just see if the King is in need of my... services."

Jack's frown grew deeper.

"Knew it would bother ye."

Jack was quick to answer, a bad move all in itself. "It does not bother me."

"Fine. Whateve' ye say." Barbossa grinned, going back through the curtains.

Jack turned to the Pearl, grabbing a rope that was hanging off the side and climbing up. He needed to be away from the Cove at the present moment, or else another murder would happen . . . maybe two.


	15. Chapter 14: Cofrontations

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: Yay! Paen and Hecker - I like them

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

NOTE PLEASE READ!!! There will probably be no more updates for a week, seeing as I am flying down the coast to see my beta!!! I so excited!

**Chapter Fourteen: Confrontations**

"'S down this way." Pushing aside an old spider web, the pirate made his way down the rarely used hallway, that led to the basement. He took in a deep breath. "Ah. Smell that?"

Hecker, the plump red faced man, looked up at the leader of the line. "Sewage?"

"Power."

"Oh."

Paen smacked him over the head, and the leader just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Paen stared at Hecker, shaking his head. Hecker shrugged his shoulders, and tightened his grip on the lantern he was carrying.

The hallway was dark, and dank. There was some water on the floor that no one had bothered to clean up - if anyone knew if it was there. Rats poked their heads out of the wall, scurrying past the three men as they continued their trek down to the basement.

Then, a roaring sound was heard.

"Ma-ma-maybe we sh-sh-should go back!" Paen said, shaking. "It mi-mi-might be the dragon!"

"Yeah, yeah! Dragon!"

"You blithering idiots. The dragon is not real." The man pressed a hand against the wall, and nodded. "We is below the sea."

"Oh." Hecker said, trying to still his shaking hand.

They walked further down into the darkness, until another roaring sound was heard. Paen and Hecker stopped, watching as the other man walked a little further way down. When he noticed that the other two were not behind him, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"If ye wanted to show me tha' ye two are useless, you have many times before." The man sighed and turned his head, walking down the hallway again. "Now come."

Paen, with some difficulty, pushed Hecker down some ways to a door, where the other man was standing. They both watched as the leader of their group pushed on the door, cursing and mumbling under his breath.

"Damn door. Won't budge without a key."

"A key?" Hecker asked, his brow furrowing.

"A key!" Paen exclaimed, realizing what the key was.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth's hands burned a little from climbing the rope - she was not used to it anymore - but she smiled as soon as her feet hit the deck. Gibbs was standing at the other railing, and he smiled and nodded at her as she looked from the cabin's door back to him.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, and walked to the door.

She wanted an explanation for this morning. She had not seen him for two days, and when she did see him, he was surly.

And Elizabeth did not like it when people were surly with her. But knowing Jack, something had to be wrong - he would not act like that normally.

She did not bother to knock on his door, just turned the knob and walked in. Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness, but when they did she saw there was only a soft glowing lantern by the bed, where Jack was sitting.

He looked up from a book, which he quickly shut and sat up. He glared at Elizabeth, going from confused to enraged.

"Most civilized people knock, Yer Majesty." He barked, standing up to face Elizabeth as she walked to him.

"But as you say, I am King; therefore, I can walk onto any ship as I see fit." Elizabeth retorted, coming close to Jack to see him. A worried frown appeared on her face. "Are you alright? You're acting very odd."

Jack took a step back, his face turning from an angry sneer to one that was guarded. Elizabeth stepped forward, determined not to let Jack go. He sighed, and picked up the book he was reading - stuffing it into his jacket pocket.

"Is that all ye came in here for?" Jack asked, stomping his feet loudly as he moved around. "I am fine. Now, Miss Busy-body, get off my ship."

"Jack-"

"Please?" Jack added, hopefully. He began walking forward, pushing her gently back towards the door.

Elizabeth shook her head, fighting back a smile, and grabbed onto his arm. Jack stopped, staring down at her arm. His breath quickened, like she was hurting him. Elizabeth still held on, and with her other hand, picked up his chin so he can face her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth frowned, looking into his troubled eyes. "I thought everything was going well . . . If I did anything to offend you . . . well, I don't know what to do about that. If that's it, whatever it was is in the past. Can't change that. But if you are mad at me, I would want to kno-"

Just then, Elizabeth's back was slammed against the wall. She let out a small scream, which was silenced when Jack's lips slammed onto hers. Elizabeth let out a surprised gasp; feeling Jack nip at her bottom lip as he forced his tongue inside of her. Elizabeth protested, but her cries were muffled.

When Jack's hand came to rest on her hip, she found the strength to push Jack off of her. Breathing heavily and in shock, she just stared at the pirate. His eyes, wild and dark, glanced up confused and hurt at her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth fumbled for the doorknob, finding it and quickly opening the door. Jack did not do anything, just watched as Elizabeth hurried out onto the deck and up and over the rail, climbing down the rope to rush to the Cove.

When Jack knew she was gone, he numbly walked over to his swinging cabin door and closed it. He pressed his forehead to it, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm himself down.

_Ye idiot._

_I know._

_Ye bloody idiot._

_I know._

_Ye know doing that would just drive her away. Ye know she doesn't want you._

_I know._

_Then why did ye do such a bloody stupid thing?!_

_I don't know. But it felt good. Having her lips under mine, it felt good._


	16. Chapter 15: Teague's Warning

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: If it seems like I am going fast, that's because I am. I want to get the mystery back into the story. And then I have big scenes planned- big scenes.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

**Chapter Fifteen: Teague's Warning**

_"Here ya are." The tall and bumbling pirate placed an open bottle of port on the bed stand next to his bed. "Drink up; ye had a hard day."_

_"And ye, my son, can take that port back. No poison for me tonight."_

_"Poison?! Dear sir, I would not poison you." Paen smiled, and walked to the door. "I would have nothing to gain from it."_

_Teague watched as the man walked out of his rooms, and turned to the bottle. Picking it up, he sniffed the top, and decided it was fine to drink. Taking a deep pull, he walked back to his table and sat down. He picked up his drawing pencil, and went back to drawing the King - who had grown into a daughter for him- sitting on a throne, holding a skull. _

_He took sips from the bottle every once in awhile and soon his eyes started to drop. Nothing frightening there - port had that effect on many a man. But Teague began to worry; he had not even drunk but half a bottle, and he was well trained to finish off a second before feeling anything . . . _

_Yawning, he placed his journal on his table top and stood up. Dodging all his assortments and treasures, he made his way to his bed. Sighing, he took off his feathered hat and tossed it on a statue._

_His eyes seemed to close as soon as his head hit the pillow. In a matter of moments, Teague Sparrow had started snoring. _

_There was a flash of silver, and the doorknob fell to the floor. Teague was so deep in sleep that he did not notice it and did not pay any attention to the door slowly creaking open._

_His unnamed visitor calmly walked up to the sleeping Keeper, and smirked as he saw that his mouth was open. Very carefully, he took a bottle out of his pocket and uncorked it._

_The liquid was a pale green, almost the color of sea foam. The man poured the whole bottle down Teague's throat, and quickly shoved the bottle into his pocket. He made his way over trunks and figurines, stopping to admire a picture. He ripped it out of the little notebook, and folded it up._

_In a matter of minutes, Teague had turned a pale white and began coughing nosily. He was so loud, that the rooms next to him heard him, and came rushing in._

_"Captain Sparrow!" Hector Barbossa called out, forcing him on his back._

_"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth."_

_"Stay right there, I'll go get her." Barbossa hurried out to the King's quarters, and came back with Elizabeth._

_Teague handed her the key, whispering his son's name. Elizabeth clenched onto his hand tightly, sobbing as the old pirate slipped into death._

_Barbossa lowered his head, and turned around to go alert the people of Shipwreck City that the Keeper had passed along. _

_He eyed the key as Elizabeth slipped it around her neck, then picked up Teague's hand and kissed it._

The Black Pearl rolled gently in the waves, still chained up to the dock. Jack had Gibbs send the word out that they were going to shove off in the morning; as early as they could. He needed to get away from the Cove; it was a bad idea from the beginning.

Jack groaned and rolled over in his sleep. His face was twisted in displeasure, his dreams troubling him as they changed.

_"Jack." Elizabeth gently tapped his shoulder, making Jack turn around to face her. "I am sorry."_

_"For what, luv?" Jack grimaced as he let the pet name slip. He hadn't meant to say that._

_"For everything." Elizabeth shuddered, taking in a deep breath. She was so close to crying. "For anything I did to upset you, and distress you. "_

_"Ye did nothing, Lizzie." Jack stuck his hand deep in his pocket, feeling something smooth there._

_"I did! I betrayed you-"_

_"In the past."_

_"I did some wrong to you that you won't forgive me for-"_

_"My fault."_

_"Why are you turning away? Why? I need you, Jack. I need you to forgive me." Elizabeth's tears trailed down her face, and she shakingly sat down. Her breathing grew labored._

_Jack turned away from her, hearing footsteps behind him. The two landlubbers, Paen and Hecker, smiled cruelly as they advanced toward him. Jack took a cautious step back, placing his hand on his sword._

_"It's too easy." Paen cracked, chuckling with his round friend. "Too easy."_

_"We shoulda saw it from the beginning." Hecker twirled a dagger in his hand. "The old fool couldn't pass up a drink; addicted he was. And we'se thought ye was the same. But no- it was another type of addiction."_

_Jack's hands gripped the smooth object in his pocket, and pulled it out, staring at it._

_"Poison." He muttered, turning the bottle over._

_"Few drops every night and soon yer father was gone; just as we planned." Hecker smiled, throwing his dagger behind him._

_"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled, turning around to see if the knife hit her. But another sight hit his eyes, causing them to widen._

_Elizabeth was fighting off a blue dragon, and losing. Jack started toward her, confused. A million thoughts ran through his head._

What was going on? What did this mean? Why was he seeing this?

_He pumped his legs harder, but with each step he felt his heart grow heavier. Something was holding him back. _

_Barbossa laughed, and pushed Jack to the ground, and pulled sharp on a rope. Jack gasped in unexpected pain, now clawing at the rope around his middle._

_"This doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense."_

_Barbossa pulled Jack up, staring into his wide eyes._

_"Consider this a warning." _

_There was a flash of a dagger, a high-pitched scream, and Jack was thrown to the ground. Bleeding from the chest, he looked over at where he thought Elizabeth was._

_She wasn't._

_"Save her, Jackie. Stay with her."_

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"What the-!?" Jack bellowed as he quickly sat up in his bed. He clutched at his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

He needed to see Elizabeth. _No, I don't want to. _He needed to figure out what the dream was. _Can't I just sail away?_

"Captain!" Gibbs called from in front of the door.

Jack looked up, and carefully stood up. He grabbed his blunderbuss, his hand shaking from his disturbing dream. He cocked the bullet into place.

"What is it, mate? All crew assembled?"

"Jack, get out here!" Gibbs called out, sounding like he was being strangled. "Ba-" There was a sickening wet crack, and Gibbs went silent.

Jack stood shocked for a moment. The next thing he knew, his door was flung open and he could see what was going on outside. Gibbs lay on the deck, knocked unconscious. The two 'assistants' from before stood at his side, suddenly, knocking his gun out of his hands.

They pulled the Captain to the main mast, where they tossed him up against it. Quickly, a coarse rope was tied around his waist. Jack jumped at the memory of his dream.

"What's going on?!" Jack yelled, struggling against the rope. He felt something hit his shoulder. The strong feminine scent of lilac and the spice of rum hit him, and he didn't need to look down to know it was Elizabeth.

"Shut it!" Hecker gruffed, his fist swinging into Jack's face.

The world went black.


	17. Chapter 16: Waking Up from Darkness

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I hope you get the mystery so far. I think the best mystery is the one you get to the point where you have to solve it, then get kidnapped, and you have to solve it as you try to escape.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

xv-valdez: HUG

**Chapter Sixteen: Waking up from Darkness**

_Ugh . . . _Jack squeezed his eyes once before opening them up. _What happened? _He blinked against the pain in his head, and stared out into the dimness of whatever room he was in. A soft roaring sound filled his ears, a cross between the ocean waves and a cry.

He felt his companion stir next to him, crying out in pain. Jack looked to his right, seeing Elizabeth lift her head from her chest and rest it on the pole they were tied up to. As the gold hair fell back from her face it revealed a deep bleeding gash on her forehead, and a purpled eye. She blinked her brown eyes open, and tried to reach up to wipe the blood off her face, but found she was tied tightly.

Jack looked away from her and looked around the room, noting that they were deep in the belly of the Cove's basement. The faint roaring sounded again, and Jack looked up at the wet and sparkling ceiling. The roaring was still far away, but it sounded louder.

Jack knew he had to get out of here. He began pulling on the ropes, but they were fashioned so as to get tighter when worked on. Jack sighed, and began rubbing his tied hands across the pole, hoping to find a break in the wood . . .

Jack smirked - or a pushed out nail. Furiously, he began rubbing the rope on the nail, working to cut it.

"Go away!" Elizabeth gruffed, moving her face away. Jack paused in his cutting for a moment, wincing as the nail caught his skin. "No! Get away you mangy thing!"

Jack locked eyes with Jack, the monkey. The little simian held up a handkerchief, and pressed it against the open wound on Elizabeth's head. When Elizabeth flinched out of the way, the monkey dropped the cloth in her lap and jumped down to the ropes. The monkey, taking out a small knife from a pouch attached to its back started cutting at Elizabeth's binds. Soon one hand was free, and the monkey jumped down to her feet to free them.

By that time, the rope on Jack's wrists broke from the constant rubbing on the nail, and he quickly reached down and undid the binds at his feet. He turned to Elizabeth and picked up the handkerchief the monkey dropped, and examined her wound.

"It's not too deep. And the bleeding has stopped." Jack pressed the cloth on her head and she reached up and held it there, watching as the monkey jumped up and down, pointing at a tunnel. "Let's get out of here."

Elizabeth took a moment to get to her feet, and followed the other pirate as he looked down another tunnel. He made to go down it when the monkey screeched and pointed down the other tunnel.

"We should follow him!" Elizabeth called out, watching as Jack's features darkened as he looked at her. "He would know the way!"

"I never liked that monkey!!" Jack hollered back, and turned to his tunnel. "Never trusted it. We go this way."

Elizabeth frowned, torn between the two Jacks. Eventually, she decided to follow the human one, and allowed the monkey to run to her and jump on her shoulder.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"I have a bad feeling about this Jack." Elizabeth rubbed her arms, feeling like she was getting colder. "Let's turn around and go the way Jack wanted to go."

"Why should we follow an ape?"

"He is not an ape. And he obviously knows where he is going, because he came that wa-" Elizabeth stopped.

A low rumbling sound proceeded a high pitch cry. Jack the monkey buried his head in Elizabeth's hair; who jumped and grabbed the back of Jack's shirt and dragged him backwards.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing?!" Jack exclaimed, fighting not to fall down. "I can run on me own!"

Elizabeth let go, and rushed down the tunnel, hearing Jack follow her. Jack grabbed her waist and forced her to stop, holding her close to him so she wouldn't fall down.

"Stop." Jack said. "Listen."

Elizabeth stopped fidgeting and listened, and heard footsteps come down toward them. Jack pulled her into a crevice, moving her so her chest was pushed up against his. Jack the monkey plopped down and ran away, and Elizabeth went to grab him but Jack held onto her waist still.

"I know yer out there, Yer Highness. Come out!" A booming voice echoed off the walls.

Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest and held onto him tightly as the steps became louder.


	18. Chapter 17: Tunnel Visitors

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I hope you get the mystery so far. I think the best mystery is the one you get into the point where you have to solve it, then get kidnapped, and you have to solve it as you try to escape.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Seventeen: Tunnel Visitors**

_He tossed the empty bottle that once held spiced rum over the side of the building, hearing it crash and break on some rocks down below. But that did not faze him; not at all, because he had the smarts to _carry_ the crate of rum _up _with him; so as not to fall down drunkenly three or four times to grab at a new bottle._

_"Boy." _

_Jack sighed and turned his head towards his father._

_"What."_

_"Ye know better than to drink now. Big day come morning."_

_"Oh. And tell me; does it hurt playing concerned parent?"_

_Teague sighed, and grabbed a bottle. Flicking open his usual spice case, he sprinkled some cinnamon into it before taking a drink._

_"Pot."_

_"I ain't the one fighting, Jackie." Teague warned, looking at his son's profile. "And I thought ye'd be gone comforting someone."_

_Jack turned his head to his father, eyes full of questioning. _

_"King was asking for ye, boy. And only ye. If yer smart, ye'd go find her. Poor lass been staring at ye all day long, she did."_

_Jack was silent for a moment, then corked his bottle and walked to the other side of the roof they were on. The wind pulled at his beaded hair, making him clack as he walked._

_"I'm sure the King would be just fine without my prescence."_

_Teague said nothing, not even dared a glance at his foolish son as he finished his bottle halfway._

_"So ye'd choose to live forever by yerself. How dismal."_

_Jack turned around to curse at his father, but the old man was gone. He turned back to the sea, looking over the darkness. Tomorrow, there would be a battle. _

_Maybe more than one._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_Would this be what it felt like, without the rising feeling of fear and blinding panic? _

Elizabeth moved so that Jack would be in front, pushing him and hiding behind him. Jack protested, pushing back, making Elizabeth move back to the front.

"What the- what are you doing?!"

"Ladies first!!"

"To their death?!"

"Aye!" Jack managed to squeeze behind her, pressing his back against the rocky wall. It scraped him horrible, and he moved to make himself more comfortable but gasped.

Elizabeth turned her head to fight him, but was grabbed and pulled out of the little alcove. A weathered hand clasped over her mouth. Roughly, she was pushed down the tunnel, listening to the harsh voice in her ear.

"Relax. It's only me. Now don't go screamin'; ye'll call the dragon to us and we do not wants that now, do we? Of course... there are worse monsters prowling around." Barbossa grunted in her ear, releasing her.

"Jack!"

"Aye, that be a monster too."

"No! Jack!"

Elizabeth pushed past the Captain, rushing back to the alcove that Jack was in. It was odd to her that he didn't follow; or make noise. Also, his gasp was of pain; and Elizabeth found herself worried about him.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack felt the sweat bead down his face, the sharp pain in his side. Hands shaking, he reached up and touched his side. Pulling away he saw blood- his blood- and did not like the sight of it. He cried out as he tried to move, but ended up feeling more of his body tearing. He gave a scream as he was forced to rest back against the wall. He closed his eyes as he heard Elizabeth run back down the tunnel to him.

Wide eyed, Elizabeth looked from his wound to his face.

"Clear through." Elizabeth reached out carefully. Jack thought she was going to touch the rock that went through him; but jumped (causing more pain) when she cupped his face. "Calm down. Unclench your body. You'll slide off easier."

"Apparently 'm not much of a gentleman."

Elizabeth gave a broken sob, but quickly covered it as a laugh. "Stop being dramatic. You're fine."

By that time, Barbossa had come into view again and saw Jack lean against Elizabeth. The wounded pirate willingly wrapped his arms carefully the King, helping her as best as he can pushing off the wall. Elizabeth stumbled backwards, carrying the weight of the Captain.

Jack groaned, standing as upright as he can. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his shoulder, half carrying him down the tunnel. Barbossa had already gone ahead; but that did not surprise the two other pirates.

Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Be glad that the dragon might be make believe. I think the smell of blood would attract it."

Just then, a roar sounded throughout the large caves. Barbossa stopped and placed a hand on his sword; while Jack and Elizabeth huddled against eachother.

The roaring sound grew stronger, followed by the walls shaking and the water rippling.

Jack looked accusingly at Elizabeth.

"There is a thing called 'shutting yer mouth'."


	19. Chapter 18: The Situation

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: This is more of a filler chapter; I needed something between the last chapter and the big scene coming up, and this is what I got. Hope it makes sense and is liked!

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Eighteen: The Situation**

Elizabeth, still with her arm tightly around Jack to help him, rushed down the long tunnel. Barbossa was still ahead, leading the pirates to the correct exit. Jack every so often groaned in pain and clutched at his side, but continued moving along.

"Whose brilliant plan was it to go the opposite way of Jack?" Barbossa looked at Jack accusingly over his shoulder. "Jack?"

"T'wasn't me." Jack defended himself, realizing that he had made a stupid mistake and did not want Barbossa to know (of all people).

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I wanted to follow the little simian."

"So ye followed the jackass?" Barbossa gruffed, turning and stepping in more water. "There should be stairs near here somewhere."

Jack inwardly groaned. He had really gotten himself into a fine situation; he did: Wounded, lost in a cavern, and forced to follow a slime-filled bilge rat. Only one question went through his mind, and he could tell that Elizabeth was thinking it too - what happened to them?

"Tell me what's going on, Hector." Elizabeth ordered. Jack was not surprised to hear the command in her voice, but it did make him proud of her.

"Those two bumbling baboons are planning an attack on the cove . . . they decided to kill the both of you, but not have actual blood on their hands."

"So they tied us up down here." Elizabeth said. "But why would they do that?"

"They are obviously working for someone, yer Majesty." Jack muttered, feeling another shot of pain in his side. "And the two lovely assistants ye hired for me tied us up down there, hoping that the dragon will find us and dispose of us in its own beastly way."

"But there was no dragon." Elizabeth sighed. "Nothing came after us."

"Miss, something is coming after us from all sides." Barbossa offered, and began feeling around on the wall for a way to open a door. "Whether it be a dragon deep in the bellies of the water, or an angry sea god from up top."

"Sea god?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Calypso." Jack's quick mind whirred, putting together some more of the puzzle. "She's attacking the highest positions of the Brethren Court."

"She is still angry at us? I thought she got out her anger in the maelstrom!" Elizabeth helped Jack lean against a wall, and got down to her knees in front of him. Jack's eyebrow cocked, but the usual thoughts of having a woman on her knees were far from his mind at this point.

Carefully, Elizabeth lifted up Jack's shirt and examined his wound. "The bleeding has already stopped, thank God. But it needs to be cleaned. We need to bandage it up. Hector."

Barbossa stopped pushing on a small trap door above his head and looked over at her.

"Help me lift Jack up."

"Ye're disobeying the code, Highness. 'Any man who falls behind, is left behind.'" And he went back to his previous job.

"HECTOR. Help me lift Jack up."

"Going against yer own rules, tsk tsk . . . "

"HANG THE CODE!" Elizabeth screamed out, making the monkey jump and hide in Barbossa's coat; Barbossa even gave a little jump. "I am still King of this Court, this court is still existing as long as we survive, and MY word trumps whatever silly rules you have stuck in your head."

She began walking toward him, a dark look on her face. "And when I say that I need your help, you do not disobey me because I can ruin your life and take away ALL that is dear to you. Is it not the first sentence in the Codexa to honor thy King? Well, HONOR me and DO WHAT I SAY! Help this man!"

Jack whistled behind Elizabeth and laughed. "She told you, mate."

Barbossa grimaced. "Funny ye'd only change the code for Jack. Any other man and you would have left them." Barbossa chuckled and walked past her.

"Stop that chuckling. There is no big secret that you think you have. I care for Jack. I do - deeply at times. Now stop being a condescending ass and help me get him up."

Jack locked eyes with Barbossa for a brief moment. "You know better than to talk back to her, 'ass'. Ye'r never gonna win."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It had taken both Barbossa and Elizabeth to push and shove Jack up the hole in the ceiling, but soon all three were laying on a stone floor, panting. Elizabeth rested, her back against Jack's back, her head resting on his shoulder.

Jack allowed her to stay there, though he did not make a move to leave anyway. His side was stiff with pain now. Eventually, though, Elizabeth moved to his side and lifted up his shirt.

"I usually have to ply rum on women 'afore they have to do that." Jack joked. Elizabeth gave him a small grin, which vanished quickly.

"I need bandages." Thinking quickly, Elizabeth pulled out her shirt from her breeches and began tearing up the bottom of it.

"This is interesting." Barbossa remarked, amused.

"Shut it." Jack smirked. "We are going to see some skin."

Barbossa shut his mouth and watched as Elizabeth ripped off some more of her shirt, only letting a small part of her stomach show. Jack gasped in a little pain when Elizabeth helped him sit up. Slowly, she reached out and unbuckled his belt off his body and reached out for the buttons on his vest. Jack noticed a small tremble in her fingers, but did not say anything and let her gently remove the faded blue vest.

Another roar ripped through the air, shaking the walls with its power. Barbossa spun on his heel, drawing his sword and looking around. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, and she gripped Jack's shirt. From behind them all, out of the water, came a bright shining tail . . . of course, they didn't see it; however, the splash from when the tail hit the water echoed through the room.

"Why is there water here?!" Elizabeth almost screamed, helping Jack grab his effects and sitting up.

"There are lakes and ponds everywhere in the basement . . . " Jack held onto Elizabeth's shoulders, and pointed toward another tunnel. "Only way out or in."

"Let's go!" Elizabeth commanded, pulling the wounded Captain toward it, following Barbossa.


	20. Chapter 19: Chasing Freedom

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I hope you are still liking this story, because it is going to start being a little odd and kinda scary. But as you can tell, we are reaching the end and our heroes still have no clue what is going on . . . but they will, soon, because we see our villain in the next few chapters!!

As you may have noticed, this story is different from other J/E stories. But I like it- don't you?

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Nineteen: Chasing Freedom**

_"Wait 'til I 'm out! Ye woul' curse de day ye were born!" _

_Teague smiled and reached over the table. He grabbed one of the many crab claws and brought it close to him, examining it. He was not so worried about being in danger with her around; in her form, she was as harmless as a fly. _

_"Jest tell me wha' I want to know, luv, take your payment and let me go."_

_Tia Dalma glowered. "And why wo-old I do tha'?"_

_"Because. Ye have no choice."_

_Taking a deep breath, the small colored sorceress got up from the table and walked to her back room. The Keeper could hear her rummaging around back there, cursing as she threw things to the side. _

_In only a moment, Tia Dalma walked out of the room and sat back at the table. _

_"'E's still alive." Tia Dalma started, laying out glass beads on the table top. She started forming them in a large triangle with two circles in the middle. "'E's in trouble, as always, but 'e alive." She took out a piece of chalk and started drawing ancient symbols lost to mankind years ago. _

_Teague nodded his head, looking down into the intricate designs. Staring deep into the circles, an image of his son flashed before his eyes. _

_Jack was alone, bruised, and half drunk with a bottle in his hand. He sat on a beach, looking out into the sea. The Black Pearl sailed away without him._

_The image died._

_Teague shook his head, dropping the crab claw he was holding on the table._

_"Boy doesn't know when ta shut up."_

_"Why ye say tha'?" Tia Dalma asked out of curiosity._

_"Because he obviously said something very . . . " Standing up, Teague put his hat on and sighed. "... stupid."_

_And with no other words, the Keeper walked out of the hut calmly and down the ladder to his longboat. Only he came, and only he left. _

_He sighed at the thought that his son did something idiotic - yet again - but his quick mind was already forming a plan. The island he was on was obviously deserted - which meant there was a good chance it had a rum cache on it._

_He would talk to his good friend, a rum runner sailor captain, and see if he could barter his son off that god forsaken spit of land._

_"Boy's gonna kill me one day." Teague muttered, pumping his arms to move the boat away from the witch's place._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_Oh god the pain._

_The pain was exquisite. _

_Everything was changing, every bone, every feeling. The power, oh god, the power she felt as she was released._

_She was sore; it was hard to go through such a transformation and NOT feel sore; but she welcomed the aching muscles as she felt the sun bless her skin again. _

_"Calypso! I am naught but a humble servant . . . "_

_But she was not paying attention._

_She looked down, smiling cruelly at all those who ever kicked upon her. Whoever trapped her in this ugly, single form for hundreds of years. _

_She chuckled, then opened her mouth to speak - words the other did not understand. _

_"FOOLS!!! You think you can trap me and not feel pain? I will not rest until every one of you die by my hand; I will not stop until I feel the last beat of your hearts in my hand, know your last breath and feel your soul escape to HELL!!!"_

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"I am going to make them pay."

Paen and Hecker turned on their heels and stared at their leader.

"I am going to make them pay. I will kill them all. I will hear them weep; see their eyes dull and dance on their dead bodies as the whole Kingdom crumbles to the ground."

"M'lady-" Paen started, bowing deeply. "-always an honor to be in your presence."

Calypso looked down at him, her eyes burning blue. Her long, dark hair floated around her head - her pale skin glowed with power. Upon a closer look, her pale skin was tinged with green. She was no longer Tia Dalma, but she never wanted to be Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma was a curse: Something that the Brethren Court would regret, something the Brethren Court will die for.

"The last thing they will ever know on this earth is how cruel I can be." Casting her eyes down, she fingered a silver necklace around her neck. "I made that promise."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Being careful to stay as far away from the many deep pools, the trio rushed through the many taverns in the underground caves. Jack relied heavily on Elizabeth - something he thought he would never do - and begrudgingly followed Barbossa.

"Are you sure you know the way out?!" Elizabeth asked, beginning to doubt the oldest Captain's directions.

"Came down here alert, didn't I?"

"That's not a very comforting thought." Jack muttered, and held his side. Elizabeth grasped his hand, holding onto it as she sat Jack down on the ground.

"You alright?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

Jack nodded, and laid his back on the ground. He gritted his teeth. Elizabeth gripped his hand tighter and moved to be closer to him, and stared into his face. Jack gave her a weak smile.

"Fit as rain." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned. He felt Elizabeth place her other hand on his chest, his shirt curling into her fist.

"We lost Hector." Elizabeth commented. "I think he was leading us the wrong way, anyway."

Jack lifted his head, and groaned in pain and put it back down.

"We need to get out of here." Then Elizabeth went silent for a moment. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Did it get . . . really quiet to you?"


	21. Chapter 20: Escape from the Dragon

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: Uh oh. This is it folks- when the sh() hits the fan.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Twenty: Escape from the Dragon**

"Get me up." Jack ordered, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. A little unsteady, they both took one step forward andwent.

The rocks crunched underneath their feet as they rushed down the corridor, feeling their muscles ache and shiver against a sudden cold. Looking down, Elizabeth saw that they were stepping on thin ice- and looking ahead of them, she saw giant icicles forming.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, out of ideas of what to do. She turned them both around. The other side was icing too, and getting worse every second.

"Calypso." Jack said.

They heard a high pitched scream, a rush of water. Jack turned his head back to the lake and stared at it.

"We need a knight in shining armor." Jack attempted to joke, but Elizabeth could hear the fear lacing his voice.

Attempting to do the same, Elizabeth responded. "Too bad your dull."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Holding their breath, Jack and Elizabeth watched as a long blue tail broke through the lake and submerged. The shine of the scales reflected off of something, which made Jack notice a hole in the cavern... with a light coming out of it.

"This way." He immediately whispered, holding onto Elizabeth's hand and leading her over to the hole about twenty feet away.

Jack felt an electric shock as soon as Elizabeth curled her fingers around her fist. The feeling of her trust urged him to go faster, not only wanting to save himself, but also her.

As soon as they reached the tiny space Jack felt Elizabeth pull him to the side and behind a rock. Jack never asked what she was doing, but carefully looked beyond the rock to see the back of a blue head above the water.

It was hideous, Jack thought. Large slits started at the back of it's short neck, and as far as Jack could tell, ended at the corners of it's mouth. The blue colored scales look like coarsed reefs. Jack noticed mold around two points that he thought must be ears.

It went down slowly, apparently still listening for them. Jack looked at Elizabeth and pointed at her, to the opening and made a motion that made his two fingers look like they were running. Elizabeth grabbed his arm, eyes wide. Jack pointed at her then the opening again.

Noticing the torn look in her eyes, she quickly stood up, bent over and rushed to the opening. Jack watched her go, and waited for any movement from the water. After about a minute passed, Jack stood up, mimicing Elizabeth before, and walked quickly to the opening.

Just then, the water broke and a preternatural scream echoed through the cavern, followed by Elizabeth's frantic cries of "JACK!!". Jack never looked behind him, just yelled for Elizabeth to go and hurried after her.

The next thing he heard was a gigantic splash of water, that cascaded into the tunnel he and Elizabeth were in and filled their boots with water. They still went as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the cries behind them and the fear pounding furiously into their hearts.

As soon as they reached the end of the tunnel, Elizabeth could feel the cool air hit her face. Jack followed close behind, bent as far as he could go without screaming in pain. Steadily, but hurridely, they made their way up to the mouth of the cave. Elizabeth stretched out and looked at the beach and cove, glad to see it.

"It should only be a mile walk. Then we can find out what the hell is going on." Elizabeth said, ready to walk again.

"Let's only go a short way. I feel about ready to drop." Jack breathed heavily, and allowed Elizabeth to drape his arm around her shoulders and help him move.

Now that they were not running for their lives anymore the silence between them grew heavy. Jack clutched at his side, feeling blood trickle down his skin again.

"I wonder where Hector ran off too..." Elizabeth mused as she watched the surf. She sounded somewhat distracted, wondering about the strange events of the day.

A sudden rage of jealousy swept over the pirate captain, nearly blinding him. "Why? Wanted a quickie before war?" he spat, startling even himself.

Elizabeth's head whipped around to face him, and she nearly stumbled on the sand. "What?!" she barked, staring at him with wide eyes.

Jack decided that he was too far in now, so he might as well tell the truth. "I saw you ride him." _And be graphic at the same time, hey mate? _"Churns me stomach even now to think on it."

"That- that was-" Elizabeth's face turned red with embarrasment and anger.

"What surprises me is that you let him do it. He usually goes for whores."

At that, Elizabeth pushed him to the ground, making him fall and scream in pain. He couldn't move now, a bad deal when there was an angry pirate king by him. He gasped and teared against the pain, thinking that a thousand knives had struck him at once.

"I AM NO WHORE!" Elizabeth bellowed, infuriatingly infuriated. "And my desicions and consequences were and still on my own, Captain Sparrow, and you have no right to poke your nose into them!"

Jack sighed, the pain calming his anger. "I am sorry, alright Elizabeth?! You are no harlot."

"And I can sleep with whoever I want!" Elizabeth continued, feeling her anger dissipate.

"Aye, ye can." Jack gruffed, and shifted to sit up and lean again the side of the cavern they were just in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not feeling hurt, physically, anymore.

Elizabeth stood there, staring at him. Softly, she stated: "Besides, the one I would have thought of going to wasn't around at the time."

Jack opened his eyes at her, seeing her in her softness and acceptance. Jack marveled at her. Hot one minute, cool the next. He gave a soft smile to her.

"How you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped towards her.

"I think me bandages need changing." Jack struggled to lift his blood stained shirt, to show her.

Elizabeth only nodded and sat down next to him. She pulled her shirt over her head, exposing a thin white vest. Jack smiled at her choice of underwear.

Carefully ripping the back of her shirt, she set to taking off Jack's old bandages and replacing them with new ones.

"We'll keep my ruined shirt in case you need more bandages. And I hope you are enjoying the free show." Elizabeth added.

Jack flashed a smirk. "Believe me, I am very grateful for the demise of your blouse."

"You know, if I wasn't so sure that you would bleed to death without the bandages, I wouldn't have sacraficed my shirt." Elizabeth sat next to him and rested her head on the sandy wall, closing her eyes.

"Yer a kind soul, Elizabeth Swann." Jack said with meaning.

Elizabeth gave him a smile. "Someone has to be in this god awful place."

"Ye don't like it here?"

"Not as much as I should. I never get to go anywhere." Elizabeth sighed, relaxing.

For a long time, they just sat like that. Jack's side began to feel better. He looked over at the young pirate monarch, who was smiling into the sunlight.

"Why are you smiling at a time like this?" Jack asked, finding that he could not stop smiling himself.

"Smiles have a special time and place. And no smile denies it; they just come and go." Elizabeth opened her eyes as she turned to face him. "It doesn't even matter if you are in mortal peril."

"Whenever we are together it always seems to mean mortal peril." Jack grumbled, but was not upset about it.

"You are very talkative today. You alright?" Elizabeth asked, still smiling.

Jack nodded, and stared at Elizabeth's smile grow closer to his. _Hot and cold indeed, _Jack thought as his eyes started to close. When his lips almost touched hers, however, he heard the sound of footsteps and talk above them.

Quickly placing a hand on her chest and shoving her back flat against the dune like cavern, he held a finger to his lips and shushed her, then pointed up. Jack recognized the voice, which made his clench his jaw and fists.

"Damn bastard." He whispered as Hector Barbossa walked on.

"Sshh..." Elizabeth held up her finger to her lips and pointed upward.

"... you two bumbling baboons. I held up my end of the bargain. She is suppose to uphold hers!" Barbossa's angry voice drifted down.

"Aye, and she really appreciate's that." a familiar voice, whom Jack recognized as Paen, sounded.

"Tears her up having to do this." his stout friend followed.

"But as ye see, ye did yer part already."

"No more need fer ya!"

Barbossa shouted some unsentivities at them; Jack heard them laugh.

"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered. "They are going to kill him!"

"So?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth pleaded. "He is the only one on our side that knows what is going on."

"Doesn't seem to be particularly on our side, love." Jack clicked the pieces of the complicated puzzle together. "In fact, I think he is entirely on their side. Seduce the King to distract her, kill the Keeper of the Code to get the heir here, kill both of them and claim his reward."

Elizabeth stared at him, mouth open in shock. "King and the Pearl."

Jack nodded, then quietly stood up. Elizabeth followed suit.

"Then why would they kill him?"

Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the edge of the dune and watched as Hector, Pean and Heckler squared off. Barbossa was tied up, weaponless, even hatless. Jack smirked at that. The prisoner was still trying to make negotiations with the two landlubbers, while they tied cannonball chains to his feet.

"Sorry old chap." Heckler laughed, taking out his pistol and aiming it at Barbossa's head.

"No!" Elizabeth gasped softly, burying her face into Jack's back. Jack watched on, only closing his eyes as he heard the gun go off and re-opening them when he heard a splash. There must have been a lake where they were - which made Jack nervous. Where there was water, there was most probably a dragon.

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth and stared in shock. Elizabeth thought briefly on why he was acting so strangely, and opened her mouth to ask him so.

"I killed him because I want no King."

Screaming, Elizabeth turned around and stared at the angry sea goddess that now stood before her.

"Because I want no more Bretheren Court." Calypso smiled sweetly, in the form that was most recognizable to them. Her ink stained lips spread wider, and she opened her dark arms as if to embrace them. "Because I want to see you all die."


	22. Chapter 21: Calypso's Rage

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: Nearing the end of this story- I hope you all enjoyed it so far!

Beta: Howlongmustiwait

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Twenty-One: Calypso's Rage**

Jack wrapped a protective arm around Elizabeth; pulled her until she was behind him. All of this was done slowly as he stared at the irate sea goddess. She was a force beyond all reason, her very presence made all the hairs on the back of his neck go straight up. Calypso meant to cause them harm, and as strange as it was to Jack, he wanted to protect Elizabeth.

"Oooh... witty Jack, are you protecting the monarch?" Calypso said, her voice distant and watery.

Jack shuddered at the sound. "To get to her you have to go through me."

Calypso smiled; and Jack felt Elizabeth cling to his body, resting her head on his back.

"I never imagined you to be a hero." Calypso commented, taking a step forward to him. "But it does not matter if you are or not. Everyone is going to die. Every single one of you is going to be crushed under my hand."

"Pleasant picture." Elizabeth spoke up from behind, gathering her courage to walk out and stand by Jack. "Why do you want to kill us? We were the ones that set you free."

"And asked for death."

"That was the first court. We are different. You have control of the seas now; those who bounded you are long dead." Elizabeth tried to reason, but saw that it did no good- the darkness flashed still in the goddess' eyes.

"It's a shame I could not kill them myself."

Jack scoffed, a mixture of pain, anger and annoyance starting to bubble up inside of him. "So ye take it out on us? Hardly seems fair."

"Was it fair when you bounded me in my bones?!" Calypso raged, drawing closer to the couple.

"We never did." Elizabeth said simply. "Might I remind you that we released you."

"To help you!"

"WHICH you did not! And it's fine. Your rage is not usefull or just here." Elizabeth replied, also annoyed.

_Calypso is about to have a tantrum like a child... _Jack watched in horror as Calypso's arm transformed into tentacles. _And Calypso is knowned for her temper._

"Elizabeth!" Jack called out and tried to push her out of the way, but did not do so in time. Those long, sickly looking tentacles wrapped around Elizabeth's throat and immediately began crushing her.

Jack stiffly pulled out her sword and began to hack away at the tentacles, but the tentacles seemed to be made of iron and the sword broke. Jack cursed, and swung around to face the troubling and troubled sea goddess- only to finally pass out from the loss of blood and pain, and fall to the ground.

Elizabeth choked for breath, her hands scratching at the tentacles. Calypso smiled, drawing Elizabeth to her, and loosened her grip on the pirate king's neck. Elizabeth greedily sucked in much needed air and her eyes filled with tears.

"Look. He wanted to save you and now he is dying. This is becoming to easy. I should think of another way to kill you." Calypso dropped Elizabeth, who landed right next to Jack.

Still breathing heavily, she noticed Jack was breathing... normally. Elizabeth never said or did anything but wonder what trick was up his sleeve- until Calypso stood over her and smiled.

"I think I am going to tie you up. Make you watch as I tear down your precious city, watch your people bleed and their hope run out." She smiled, her blackened lips stretching thin. "Then I am going to take you out to sea and watch as your beloved carts your dead soul to the other realm. That sounds like fun, no?"

Now Calypso was close enough to Elizabeth so that the King could feel the heavy pendant she always wore rest on her chest.

Softly, Calypso breathed out: "But first I am going to make you watch as I kill the man who cares for you."

Elizabeth felt the heaviness of the pendant gone, but Calypso was still above her. The sea goddess did not even register yet that it was missing until Jack kicked her, hard, and made her roll off of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, come with me, quickly!" Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand, but was knocked down by a blinding shoot of water.

"Fool. Your mortal weapons and methods of pain have no effect on me." Calypso raged, her eyes stormy as she marched over to Jack. Dark clouds swirled overhead which brought tiny raindrops down upon their heads.

"Maybe you have your own degree of pain, then." Elizabeth spoke up before a large crack of lightening shot through the sky. She smiled triumphantly as Calypso's attention turned to her- and her necklace that Elizabeth held in her hand.

"My heart- how-?!" Calypso felt on her chest, but knew it was gone.

Elizabeth opened up the heart shaped locket, letting the beautiful and haunting music float through the air. It seemed to calmed the sky, the lightening and thunder disappearing only to leave the gentle falling of the rain.

"Why do you want to be like him? Like Davy Jones? Did you not hate what he became?" Elizabeth asked, admiring the necklace.

"My pain will be felt-"

"I know, I know. Pain pain pain." Elizabeth sighed. "I can't kill you. I know. I can't stop you from killing us all if you wanted to, I know that too." the blonde looked up and locked eyes with the dark being. "I know the pain though."

Calypo's eyes flashed with understanding, which urged Elizabeth to go on.

"I know how it feels to not be with the one you wanted to be with. I know how painful it is to go, day after day, not seeing his smile or hearing his voice." Jack looked up at the blonde woman, silent as he listened to her words. "And I can't imagine what it would have been like to go a thousand years or more without him. Now you can't even be with him, because he is gone."

Elizabeth carefully walked towards the now docile goddess, and stretched out her hand. "I understand your rage. I understand that you think the Bretheren Court is responsible- we are. The first court took your life, and the last one took his." She dropped the necklace in Calypso's hand. "So if you want to end us all, I fear I cannot stop you. But if you are only doing it to try to get him back, I'm afraid that it won't work.

He's gone now."

The gentle roar of the wind filled Jack's ears as he stared at the two strongest women he ever known stand off to eachother. One standing, light and steady for life while the other dark and determined for death.

No word was said as the goddess stared at the necklace. No awed sounds as she melted away into sand and was blown away from the isle. And silence stayed as Jack picked himself up from the sand, walking over to the baffled King.

"I said the right thing." she smiled, looking up at Jack.

"You do do that every once in a while."

"Now if I only remembered what I said..." Elizabeth touched her forehead, dizzy with what happened.

"You hit her heart. Most vulnerable spot on everyone, mortal or not." Jack whispered, putting his hand on her upper back and rubbing.

"Did that just happen?" Elizabeth wondered, still flabbergasted at what just happened.

Jack laughed at her and accepted her in his arms. Elizabeth held on tight, nestling her head into his chest.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT THE-"

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

"WHAT'D 'BOUT OUR AWARD!"

Jack stared hard at them, eyes barely opened. Heckler and Paen stumbled as they ran to the shoreline, reaching out to the sky for the lost diety.

"Bitch gone and left us, she has."

"No words... no words..."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, a confused look on her face, then looked over at the two idiots. Jack shook his head, sighing and chuckling at the sheer stupidity.

"You do know she was going to kill you anyway?" Elizabeth called out, getting the two's attention. "And if you want to live, I suggest you steal a longboat and shove off now."

"I'd listen to her mate. She defeated a goddess, she has."

Both Paen and Heckler paled. The four stood for a silent moment, staring at each other, until Paen and Heckler let out screams of terror and ran down the beach to the docks.

Jack could not help himself- he had to laugh. "It's not even worth our time or effort." He mumbled, holding onto Elizabeth's shoulders as they both made their way to the city.


	23. Chapter 22: The End

Title: Sense of Duty  
Rated: M  
Pairings: J/E, mention of W/E and a splash of B/E  
Summary: The Code is being taught, enemies need a new level of trust, and someone's death starts looking mysterious . . .  
Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this semi-long, confusing story. Believe me, it took me a long time to write it and the ending has changed so much, but it's done and I am happy. And if it seems abrupt, I am sorry. I just knew that if Jack and Elizabeth faced Calypso with weapons and violence she would kill them in under a minute flat- so Elizabeth had to rely on her words to try and save them.

Beta: Howlongmustiwait, thank you so much for the love and support (and the kicks in the ass) to make me finish this story. It's done and over with, so no more worries!

NOTE: NO SEQUEL TO THIS. People ask me every story if there is going to be a sequel, so I am just going to start posting 'yes' or 'no' at the end of each story.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Twenty-two: The End**

"I can not believe we saved all of their lives and they haven't even noticed." Elizabeth, face smudged with dirt and blood, commented as she and Jack walked down the corridors of Shipwreck city. People brushed past them, not noticing their shambled states, not knowing that they all could have been dead at that point. "Amazing."

That was a week ago- Jack had healed enough to be able to walk around on his own; Elizabeth had already taken three baths and refused to offer anyone the position of 'assistant' for her. That week, Jack laid on his back and thought of his choices now.

He could sail away on the Pearl, or stay and be Keeper of the Code. He still loathed the latter. The thought of never going out on sea as much as he liked, of taking more classes, and being generally bored was something he would not prefer.

But, there would be Elizabeth. She would be the reason to stay... yet he knew that if he stayed and was forced to do something he would hate he would come to loathe her.

_And I had just forgiven her. _

So No Eyed Barty accepted the position with a nod of his head. He patted Jack on his shoulders, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a shrunken head, one that looked alarmly similar to his father, and handed it to him.

He now rested by Jack's mother.

And Jack knew where he stood.

That was why, after a week of rest, Jack stood on the dock and watched as the crew supplied the Black Pearl. He heard her footsteps before she spoke to him, and turned around to face her.

"Anything I can do to change your mind?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to be lighthearted.

Jack shook his head. "Unless ye want to come with me."

"I can't do that."

Jack nodded, and looked up at the sky. It was clear, no sign of bad weather approaching. He shifted his feet and looked down at the Pirate King.

"Jack, I want you to kn-"

"No goodbyes. They never seem to work with us anyway."

Elizabeth agreed, and stepped forward. "I just hope you come around more often."

"I'll try my best to visit." Jack nodded, and reached out to cup her cheek. "No goodbyes. No tears. Trust me, this won't be the last time we see eachother."

Elizabeth smiled, and before Jack knew it, she stepped into his arms and held him against her. They met, their kiss soft and sweet. Jack felt a warm, gentle resolve blossom from inside of him- this was the way it was suppose to go. They will need eachother, but they will always need freedom.

_Duty. A sense of duty to yourself. I just hope Jackie will one day realize that people's fates can not be manipulated to serve your own purposes, that each person has a sacred duty inside of them to fulfill. _

Jack gently broke the kiss, and smiled. Elizabeth gave him one last squeeze around the shoulders and hesitantly let go and watched him walk to his ship.

_Because in the end, it's not how strongly you feel about someone. It's not how many times they kiss ye or kill ye, it's about what they feel they have to do. It's what they should do._

Jack took the helm and watched as the crew unfurled the sheets. The Pearl gently moved away from the dock, ready and willing to go out and seek more adventures- but, as Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth standing and watching, knowing that there was a place to always return to.

_A sense of duty, to yourself. And that's what it always comes down to._

"Thank ye... Teague." Jack whispered to the sea, recalling his father's last journal entry.

THE END


End file.
